Preguntas sin respuesta
by Yabuyama
Summary: Preguntas que todas/os nos hacemos de como Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a tener a Sarada. Primer beso, primera cita, primera declaración. Un fic que contara -con mi imaginación- como llegaron a terminar en la familia que son ahora.
1. Volviendo

Un año había pasado desde que Naruto, junto con Sakura y varios amigos mas, fueron a rescatar a Hinata a manos de un demente que intentaba destruir el mundo.

Sasuke, después de esto y luego de que pasará su año de redención, volvió a la Hoja, un poco mas aclarado de ideas y con muchas cosas que contar, quizás, con su mejor amigo Naruto.

Pasó las enormes puertas de Konoha, saludando a los dos hombres que siempre estaban ahí custodiándola. Estos primero se sorprendieron, pero luego les saludaron con una sonrisa forzada. La villa tenía completamente prohibido volver a sacar el tema de la traición de Sasuke, gracias a que Kakashi como nuevo hokage y a un Naruto pesado se pusieron de acuerdo para que el pelinegro no tuviera problemas.

-Hmp. - siguió caminando por las estruendosas calles. Todas estaban vivas. Había un montón de luces de adorno esperando a que llegara cierta hora de la noche para que pudieran mostrar sus bonitos colores. Tiras rojas pasaban de una casa a otra y las calles estaban perfumadas con un olor que el conocía demasiado bien. Cerezo.

Ignoro todo eso y llego hasta la parada de ramen mas conocida, gracias a cierto rubio que se encontraba ahí cada día de su vida.

-Dobe... - se sentó a un lado de su amigo, y este, al darse cuenta de quien estaba se atraganto con un fideo.

-¡Teme! - grito a todo pulmón para luego abrazar a su amigo como su fuera un peluche de felpa.

-Quítate estúpido, nos están mirando. - lo separó y se recompuso aquel poncho, que bien ayudaba a esconder el brazo que no tenia. -Veo que lo llevas. - dijo fijándose en las vendas de su brazo derecho.

-Si. - siguió comiendo de su tazón. -¿Como ha sido tu viaje? ¿Que has visto? - y así siguió toda una serie de preguntas donde Sasuke no iba a responder ni la mitad. Pero se sentía bien. Desde que paso aquellas grandes puertas una paz le invadió por dentro. Estaba en casa.

-N-Naruto-kun... - susurro una ojiperla detrás de ellos. Hinata estaba tan roja que se podía camuflar perfectamente con los adornos que estaban puestos por las calles.

-¡Ah! ¡Hinata-chan! Ven un momento. - la cogió de la muñeca y le sentó a su otro lado. -Teme, te presento a mi novia, Hinata. - sonrió con suficiencia dejando espacio para que ambos compartieran miradas. Una de vergüenza y otra de incredulidad.

-¿Hinata es tu novia?- pregunto Sasuke con gran sorpresa. No lo podía evitar. ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo ella detrás de él y este por fin se daba cuenta? -¿No era que te gustaba Sakura? - le pico la garganta al pronunciar su nombre.

-Bueno... desde hace mucho tiempo que supe que Sakura nunca me amaría... como lo hace contigo- esto ultimo lo susurro tan flojo que ninguno de los dos lo escucho. -¡Pero eso no significa que no quiera a Hinata-chan! - le paso un brazo por los hombros de su novia. -Desde que termino la guerra algo de ella me empezó a gustar, ¿y a que no sabes que? ¡Hinata-chan estuvo enamorada de mi desde los doce años! -Una gota empezó a resbalarse en la cabeza de Sasuke. Estúpido. - Llevamos casi un año juntos, creo que fue un poco después de que te fueras y...

-Ya no quiero saber nada mas, dobe. - se levanto del taburete y se acomodo la ropa.

-Pero teme, aún no te he contado la mejor parte. - sonrió Naruto, casi estrangulando a su novia, que no podía estar mas nerviosa.

-No lo quiero saber. - y camino sin rumbo fijo. Algo dentro de él se removía. Como si hubiera comido algo en mal estado y pidiera salir a gritos.

-¡Por cierto! Si buscas a Sakura-chan esta en el hospital. - y con esto volvió a hacerle caso a su novia y a su tazón de fideos dejando a Sasuke con un leve sonrojo. No la estaba buscando, ni mucho menos, ¿o si? Le dijo que cuando volviera se verían, pero ahora estaba muy nervioso como si recién empezara de nueva la escuela.

Camino de nuevo, pensando, ¿a donde se estaba dirigiendo? Levanto la mirada encontrándose con las cabezas de los Hokages. Sonrió ampliamente al encontrarse el rostro de su profesor, de su segundo padre. Ya sabía donde iba a ir.

Toco varias veces a la puerta. No había respuesta. Justo cuando se iba a ir la puerta se abrió de golpe saliendo una cabeza rosada de ella. Ambos se quedaron tiesos. Sakura estaba con la boca abierta esperando decir algo, pero lo único que salio fue una gran sonrisa abriéndole la puerta tras ella.

-Sakura... - dijo Sasuke al ver que aquella gran sonrisa tenía una mezcla de tristeza.

-Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun...

Se habían encontrado después de aquella ultima vez. Donde le prometió que se verían. Se había preparado mentalmente un mini dialogo en su cabeza repasando las palabras que iba a utilizar en este momento, pero de su boca salio un simple:

-Hmp.

Cuando la pelirosa estaba por irse, y después de darse varios golpes mentales, logro situarse:

-Sakura... - suspiro fuertemente, y cuando capto la atención de ella y sus ojos se cruzaron, sonrió tiernamente. - Me alegro de verte. - y entro a la sala del Hokage, dejando a una ojijade con el corazón casi en la boca. Era la segunda vez que le había sonreído así. Se tocó la cara dando por hecho que la calentura y el color rojo estaban presentes. Así que con las piernas temblandole y con una gran sonrisa, se dirigió al hospital.

-Sasuke. - saludo Kakashi desde el otro lado de la mesa. El pelinegro paso la mirada por toda la habitación encontrándose montones de papeles y libros desperdigados por ella.

-Veo que sigues igual que siempre. - sonrió de lado y se sentó en una de las dos sillas.

-Y yo veo que algo en ti ha cambiado. - se cruzo de manos y se quedo mirando aquel leve sonrojo que le había provocado esas palabras. Sasuke tosió un poco para librarse de aquel momento.

-He vuelto. - informo.

-Ya lo veo. - sonrió cerrando su único ojo visible.- Bienvenido... ¿Y bien? - pregunto. - ¿Has descubierto algo sobre tu yo interior Sasuke?

Ambos estuvieron hablando por largas horas, recibiendo un montón de quejas de Shizune, quien estaba esperando varios documentos para ser firmados por el Hokage. Cuando por fin la charla acabo, el cielo había cambiado de color. Atardecer. Las calles estaban desiertas. Las tiendas cerradas. Lo único que se escuchaban eran sus pasos.

-¡Sasuke! - grito Naruto desde la ventana de su casa. -¿Que haces?

-¿Como que qué hago? Caminar imbécil.

-¿Pero no sabes que día es hoy? - se quedo pensando en que gran festival se podía celebrar en esas fechas. -Por tu cara sé que ya te has acordado. - sonrió el rubio con suficiencia, Sasuke solo soltó su típico "Hmp". Hoy es el festival de los cerezos. Donde tienes que ir vestido con yukatas e ir bien peinado. -Y adivino también que no tienes el traje. - y volvió a responderle con su típico monosílabo. -Sube.

Contra su voluntad, y por que Naruto lo había obligado, por que fue así, le mando varias copias de él para que no intentara escaparse, y en la entrada de la casa del rubio, él le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa para nada inocente.

El rubio estuvo haciendo que el pelinegro se probara una pequeña colección de yukatas que Jiraya le había regalado por su cumpleaños numero quince, quedándose al final con una de color negro con estampados de un azul zafiro.

-Genial. - sonrió el rubio al ver su trabajo terminado. - Así seguro que Sakura-chan querrá pasar una noche a solas contigo. -guiño varias veces antes de recibir un puñetazo en la cara.

-Yo no soy como tu, pervertido, ademas, no pienso acercarme a Sakura. - arreglo una manga que estaba fuera de su sitio.

-¿No has ido a verla? ¡Pero si te dije donde estaba! - grito el rubio sobándose la mejilla golpeada. -Si que eres dobe, ella ha estado esperando por ti este año y medio y ahora que vuelves ni te has dignado en ir a verla.

-Yo solo dije que la vería cuando volviera, no que le pediría algo. - Mintió. Él lo sabía, Naruto lo sabía, todo el mundo lo sabía.

-¿Ah, si? - pregunto el ojiazul alzando las cejas, provocando que Sasuke se pusiera nervioso. - ¿Pues sabes que? Espero que ese Kohaku se le declare esta noche a Sakura. Así no tendrá que esperar algo de un dobe como tú.

-¿Kohaku? ¿Quien es ese? - esta ultima pregunto la hizo con un deje de amenaza que no paso desapercibida por el rubio, quien sonrió abiertamente.

-Uno de los pretendientes de Sakura, por que sí, tiene montoooooones, de todas las villas. -sabía que exageraba, pero lo iba a hacer aún mas hasta que el pelinegro reaccionara. -Y este tiene altas posibilidades de que Sakura sea su futura esposa.

¿Esposa? ¿Había escuchado bien? De la única persona que podía ser su esposa era de él. Por que si. Por que la marco desde que tenía doce años. No quería que sonara como si fuera un perro que iba marcando territorio, pero Sakura era de él, y no iba a dejar que ninguno mas la tocara.

-¿A que hora empieza el festival? - y su amigo sonrió victorioso.

-A las diez.

-Bien. - cogió sus pertenencias y salio rumbo a su casa. Tenía que hacerse unos ultimo retoques y quizás esconder su katana en algún lugar de su yukata, por si tenía que cortar cabezas y eso, lo normal.


	2. Festival de los cerezos

Miraba del reloj a la puerta y de la puerta al reloj. Todavía eran las nueve y tenía un tic en la pierna derecha que, si seguía así, iba a encontrar petroleo bajo tierra.

Por algún motivo se sentía nervioso, nervioso y confundido, ya que su regreso a Konoha no fue como se lo estuvo imaginando tantos años. Él se había imaginado a una pelirosa en la entrada de la Hoja, con una gran sonrisa y una cesta entera de tomates, dándole una cálida bienvenida. Lo único que se cumplió fue que se encontró a Sakura, nada mas.

Suspiro de nuevo, ya era la milésima vez que lo hacía y no habían ni pasado veinticuatro horas de su llegada. Movió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Por favor, el mismo sabía que Sakura se estaba haciendo la fuerte y deseaba lanzarse a sus brazos. O no... Algo había cambiado en ella, en cierta manera le gustaba que su lado fangirl por él se haya ido, dando paso a un amor verdadero, lo único que le molestaba es que no la hacía sentir como cuando tenía doce años, y eso le estaba taladrando la cabeza.

Nueve y media.

—Por fin. —se levanto de su asiento y se dio un vistazo en aquel espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la entrada de la mansión Uchiha. Vio lo que podía ya que estaba cubierto de grandes masas de polvo y con una sonrisa de suficiencia abrió la puerta.

Salio de su casa a grandes zancadas. El distrito Uchiha quedaba un poco alejado de donde se iba a hacer el festival. Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles -las mas alejadas- hasta escuchar los tambores de fondo y ver como luces de diferentes colores volaban al rededor de aquella plaza.

Puestos de ramen, puesto de tirar al blanco, de peluches, de pescar al pez, todo eso estaba alrededor de aquella concentración, y quizás se extendían un poco mas aquellas tiendas que no habían llegado antes hacia la entrada de la Hoja.

—¡Teme! — grito Naruto desde uno de los puestos de ramen. — Ven y prueba esta nueva combinación, te va a encan... — no pudo acabar la frase, la cara se le puso morada y se cogía el cuelo con ambas manos, haciendo movimientos estúpidos.

—Mira que eres tonto. — lo regañaba una pelirosa a su lado. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Llevaba puesto un kimono rosa salmón con flores de un color magenta estampadas por toda la tela. El pelo lo tenía recogido en un medio moño.

—Joder, esta perfecta. — susurro el Uchiha acercándose a ellos. Inclino la cabeza hacia Hinata y esta la devolvió el saludo. — Hola, Sakura. — susurro su nombre con voz ronca. Mierda, ¿por que hizo eso? En el momento en que salieron aquellas palabras ambos cogieron un color rojizo.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun. — y sonrió. Aquella sonrisa tan perfecta que solo le dedicaba a él. Si pudiera se la arrancaría y la enmarcaría, poniéndola como una de las maravillas mundiales, pero eso sería muy sangriento, ¿no?

Naruto, ya recuperado, miraba la guerra de miradas que se estaban lanzando sus dos amigos. Sabía que el pelinegro no iba a dar el primer paso y Sakura dejo de ser aquella obsesionada por Sasuke, así que necesitarían un empujón. Sonrió malvadamente.

—¿En que estas pensando, Naruto-kun? — se giro hacia Hinata, le cogió de la muñeca y le guiño un ojo.

—¡Que dolor! — grito el rubio tocándose la tripa con la mano sobrante. — tenemos que ir urgentemente al hospital, creo que no me ha sentado bien experimentar con cosas nuevas. — Y sin nada mas que decir, arrastro a su novia, perdiéndose entre las alborotadas calles.

—Imbécil. — pensó Sasuke, captando de inmediato las intenciones que tenía el rubio.

—¿Sasuke-kun? — le llamo la pelirosa. Si lo volvía a llamar de aquella manera, juraba que la llevaría a un rincón y no precisamente para hablar de mariposas. — Si no quieres estar conmigo lo entenderé... — empezó a hablar, agacho la mirada hacia las sandalias. — se que debes de estar cansado ya que has llegado de tu misión y no te quiero molest...

—Hmp. — la cogió de la muñeca y la llevo hacia una parada de peluches. La mas grande y con los muñecos mas bonitos de todo el festival.

Y ahí estaban los dos. Sasuke mirando hacía un lado sonrojado y Sakura eligiendo uno de los tantos peluches que había, hasta que uno capto su atención. Era un halcón negro con los ojos azules. De sus patas colgaban varias flores de cerezo.

—¿Te gusta ese? — le pregunto el pelinegro siguiendo la mirada de su compañera.

—Bueno... supongo que me recuerda a alguien... — le sonrió tiernamente.

Sasuke se lo compro, ¿por que? Por que tenía la necesidad de hacer todo lo que ella le pidiera. Era como una misión donde él tenía que protegerla de todo, incluso de él mismo.

Le había comprado el peluche con el tamaño mas grande que tenían, por lo que quien lo cargaba era él mientras ella sonreía a su lado.

—¿Por que ríes? — dijo sonrojado al imaginarse la imagen que estaba dando, pero no le importaba.

—Esto parece una cita. — Cita. Cita. Cita. Cita. Estaba teniendo una cita con ella involuntariamente. Ni siquiera se lo había pedido.

—Hmp.

—¡Sakura! —su nombre salio de entre la multitud, y Sasuke activo el sharingan. Era una voz varonil y no cuadraba con ninguna de las personas que él conocía.

—¡Ah! Kohaku. — lo fue a recibir y se engancharon en un fuerte abrazo. Sasuke tenía una cara de poker face que era para esculpirla. Si no tuviera el peluche en la única mano libre, juraba que toda la ira de los dioses mancos caería sobre ese espécimen.

—¿Que tal estas? Te estaba buscando. —miro hacía Sasuke. — Oh, ¿estabas en una cita?

—¿Eh? — se sonrojo y miro hacia el pelinegro para saber que contestar, pero al ver la cara de enfado que tenía, su sonrisa fue desapareciendo. — No... solo estábamos dando un paseo...

—Ya veo... — paso la mirada de la pelirosa al pelinegro y así un par de veces cuando se cruzo con un par de ojos azules escondidos entre las hierbas. — Bueno, me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos. — le dio un beso en la mejilla y Sasuke apretó el cuello del peluche. Lo volvía a hacer y lo mataba ahí mismo.

—¿Sasuke? — lo llamo de espaldas a él. Le respondió con su monosílabo dando a entender que la estaba escuchando. — Me tengo que ir a casa. — y sin dejar que el pelinegro le contestara, salio a paso acelerado.

Mierda... la había cagado. Lo sabía por que cuando no le miraba a la cara es que algo le pasaba.

Varios brazos le taparon la boca y le llevaron detrás de un matorral.

—¡Sasuke baka! — grito el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — ¿Por que eres tan tonto? Mi plan ha fallado completamente.

—¿Que quieres, dobe? — pregunto fastidiado, quería ir detrás de ella, pero su gran ego de "yo no voy detrás de nadie" se lo impedía, así que si alguien le echaba eso en cara, diría que fue Naruto el que no le dejo ir.

—Yo pensaba que los Uchiha eran mas listos... — esa voz...

—¡Tú! — le señalo con el dedo y el chakra empezó a subirle hasta los ojos, abriendo de nuevo el sharingan.

—Eh... tranquilo... no se quien piensas que soy, pero estas muy equivocado. — Sasuke no le respondió y empezó a sacar la katana de su espalda. — Espera, espera... — puso sus manos delante de él, estaba sudando frio. — Soy el primo de Sakura. — ¿Primo? ¿Sakura tenía primos? —Vivo en el pueblo de los cerezos, ese que esta medio marginado a cinco minutos de aquí... — intento desesperadamente presentarse hasta que soltó todo el aliento que le quedaba al ver que ya estaba a salvo.

Sasuke guardo la katana pero no desactivo el sharingan, ahora estaba mirando fijamente al rubio, quien le caían varias gotas de sudor e intentaba esconderse detrás de la ojiperla.

—Teme... te lo puede explicar. — lo demás que se supo de Naruto es que tuvo que ser cuidado por Hinata varios días.

Delante de la casa de Sakura estaba un pelinegro nervioso. Andaba de un lado a otro cargando el peluche de Halcón. ¿Y si llamaba y no quería verlo? Su orgullo bajaría escalones y no esta como para permitirse eso. Suficiente es ir con un solo brazo.

—Vale... tranquilo, solo he venido a aquí a devolverle esto... — miro el peluche y luego la ventana de Sakura. No es como si supiera cual era, ni que la hubiera estado espiando en un pasado lejano.

Se armo de fuerza y de un salto se coloco en su balcón, dando pequeños golpes.

—Ino, si eres tú no quiero hablar del tema, Sasuke es un estúpido y un... — no acabo la frase ya que al abrir la ventana se encontró con dos ojos azules delante de ella.

—¿Y un? — animo Sasuke a que acabara la frase. Una sonrisa torcida se asomo en su cara.

—¿Que haces aquí? — pregunto colorada mientras agarraba el peluche.

—Solo quería devolverte esto. —paseo la mirada por la habitación. Ordenada, limpia. De un color entre rosa y verde pistacho. Inspecciono cada rincón hasta que paro la vista en ella, y, ¡oh dios la sorpresa que se llevo él y un "amigo" no deseado en ese momento!

Sakura iba vestida con un top que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de su ombligo y unos pantalones cortos que mostraban un poco sus nalgas. ¿En que momento empezó a hacer tanta calor en la habitación?

—Sakura... yo... — trago hondo y se quedo mirando fijamente el escote de la pelirosa. — ¿me das un vaso de agua? — suplico, conteniéndose las ganas de saltar ahí mismo sobre ella.

—¿Estas bien? Te veo muy rojo, ¿tienes fiebre? — se acerco hacia él colocando su mano en su frente, haciendo que una descarga empezara desde los pies hasta la cabeza del pelinegro.

—Agua... — siguió pidiendo. Ella asintió con preocupación y fue corriendo a la cocina. Por dios, ¿tenían que actuar ahora las putas hormonas? Ademas... ¿es que no se daba cuenta de como estaba vestida? ¡Él era un hombre! Gruño por lo bajo cuando la vio entrar de nuevo, ahora si, con su salvación en la mano.

—Toma... — y tan rápido como le dio el vaso, de un trago se bebió todo el contenido. — ¿Estas mejor? — este asintió con la cabeza y puso el vidrio sobre la mesita de noche de la chica.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, ella mirando por la ventana y él mirando un punto fijo de la habitación sentado en la cama.

—Sakura... — la llamo de nuevo ronco. ¡Joder! ¿Por que estaba tan nervioso? El corazón estaba por salirse del pecho. — Quería decirte...

—¡Saku-chan! — llamo su madre, y un golpe de la puerta principal cerrándose los alerto.

—¡Mierda! — grito la pelirosa, se puso aún mas nerviosa cuando no pasaron ni cinco segundos y su madre ya estaba corriendo por el pasillo hacía su habitación. Sakura actuó rápido, y antes de que entrara la madre, empujo a Sasuke dentro de la cama con ella dentro, quedando un pelinegro a la altura de los pechos de ella y una Sakura totalmente colorada.

—Oh, esta durmiendo cariño... — susurro el padre mirándola desde el marco de la puerta.

—Normal, debe de estar emocionalmente cansada. — le contesto su esposa. Ambos le veían fijamente. Sakura empezó a sudar. ¿Y si le habían pillado? Pero es imposible. Tenía un edredón que pesaba mas que una casa y cinco almohadas con ella, camuflando el bulto de Sasuke.

La pelirosa estaba entre nerviosa, sonrojada y un poco... ¿caliente? Joder, tenía al pelinegro casi en sus tetas y sus padres no hacían ademan de irse. Un cosquilleo la hizo moverse torpemente, algo le estaba tocando las piernas y juraba que era la mano de Sasuke. En cuanto oyó la puerta cerrarse y los pasos alejarse, se destapo rápidamente, encontrándose a Sasuke con la cabeza muy cerca de su intimidad leyendo algo con tanta concentración que ni cuenta se había dado de la posición.

—Sasuke... — rápidamente abrió los ojos y le quito lo que estaba en sus manos. —¡No leas mi diario! – se abrazo a aquel cuaderno como si fuera su vida. Sasuke le miro con cara seria e inexpresiva. Todavía estaban en posiciones muy comprometedoras pero ninguno decía nada.

Entonces Sasuke se levanto, metió un pie en el balcón y antes de saltar a la primera rama mas cercana que tuviese se giro hacía ella.

—Se que soy el amor de tu vida, pero la próxima vez que me recibas así no pienses que vas a salir de la cama con ropa. — Y se fue.

Sakura se quedo pensando en la frase. ¿"Así"? Se miro al espejo mas cercano y la cara le empezó a doler. No se acordaba que ya estaba utilizando su pijama de verano y digamos que mucho no tapaba.

Por otra parte tenemos a Sasuke saltando de árbol en árbol con una sonrisa torcida y con el sharingan -de nuevo- activado. Había memorizado cada palabra que estaba escrita en aquella pagina de diario. Ahora muchas cosas cuadraban.

Querido diario rosa:

Un año ha pasado desde que Sasuke se fue de la Villa de nuevo. ¿Como me siento? Por una parte feliz, ya que su motivo de ida es diferente al primero que tuvo, pero por otra dolida, dolida por que de nuevo fui apartada de su lado. Me gustaría tener mas iniciativa así no me tomara tan mal las palabras de Sasuke-kun, pero no puedo, supongo que me falta fuerza de voluntad.  
>Pero de una cosa estoy segura, y aun que me cueste, tomare las ultimas palabras de él al pie de la letra. Él me dijo: "Te volveré a ver" y así es como será, por que el día que vuelva, no seré yo quien vaya detrás.<br>Una nueva Sakura -exterior- va a nacer. SHANNARO!


	3. Ensalada

— A ver... — comentó el rubio pensativo mientras se rascaba la sien.

Iba a ser un día normal, tranquilo, donde emplearía gran parte de su tiempo limpiando la antigua casa familiar del clan Uchiha, pero el arrastre del rubio a su apartamento le dijo que ese día no iba a ser nada productivo. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando se encontró al primo de la pelirosa con ellos.

— Para conquistar a una mujer... — continuó el rubio. — ... para conquistarlas... — entrecerró los ojos y miro a Kohaku. — ¿Como se conquista a una mujer? — Los otros dos suspiraron.

— Naruto, tú tienes novia, deberías saber como hacerlo... — le contesto Sasuke con una venita en la frente.

— Pues... — se rasco vergonzoso una mejilla. — Solo le invite a un tazón de ramen y... ¡Oh ya se! — grito emocionado con una sonrisa torcida. — Le cocinaras algo a Sakura-chan.

— ¡¿Que?! — ¿cocinar? ¿Él? Casi ni se cocinaba para él, no tenia ninguna habilidad mas que hervir agua y hacer huevos gritos.

— Si, es lo que a todas las mujeres les gusta. — sonrió fantaseando una cita romántica con Hinata donde él la estuviera esperando con dos tazones de ramen enormes y una vela en forma de corazón en medio de la mesa.

— Ni en broma. — dijo tanjante Sasuke cruzando el único brazo. — No pienso cocinar.

— ¿Por que? — Kohaku estaba en una esquina de la habitación jugando con una almohada en forma de rana mientras contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa.

— Por que un Uchiha nunca cocina...

— Y si estas viviendo solo, ¿como comes? — cuestiono el ojiazul levantando ambas cejas. — Ya veo... — mostró una sonrisa burlona. — El gran Sasuke Uchiha, descendiente de un clan con una gran técnica ocular, NO sabe cocinar. — hablo enfatizando la palabra "no". Sasuke le respondió con un "hmp" y le dio la espalda con un ligero sonrojo. — Veo que es verdad, pero no te preocupes, sabia que esto iba a pasar, por eso he llamado a Hinata-chan. — y no pasaron mas de cinco segundos de completar la frase cuando varios toques en la puerta se escucharon. — ¡Voy! — grito el rubio corriendo a abrir la puerta.

— Buenos días. — saludo la ojiperla.

— Bien, comencemos.

·

— ¡Sasuke-kun, primero va el aceite antes de poner la carne! — grito exaltada Hinata al ver el gran humo que había provocado al soltar la carne -desde dos palmos de altura de la sarten- sin una gota de aceite.

·

— Tengo que ir a comprar varios ingredientes mas, tú ve encendiendo el fuego y coloca la olla con un litro de agua y espera a que hierva, si ya lo esta haciendo y aún no hemos vuelto, echa los espaguetis y ves moviendolos hasta que se vuelvan blandos y cojan color. — explico la pelinegra enseñándole cada material que debía de usar.

— ¡Yo te acompaño, Hina-chan! — cogió la cesta de su novia y con la mano libre le cogió la de su novia, entrelazando los dedos. — No me quemes la casa, teme. — se despidió burlonamente.

Kohaku se había ido ya que tenía que recoger el destrozo del festival de ayer, así que estaban solo ellos, un Uchiha, un fogón y unos botones que no sabía ni como hacerlos funcionar.

"Primero enciende el fuego" recordó la primera instrucción y se puso a mirar fijamente aquel aparato que debía de estar ardiendo. Observo los tres botones que estaban en hilera en la parte frontal del horno. Dos para encender y otro un temporizar.

— ¿Como cojones funciona esto? — giro uno a uno esperando que una pequeña llama saliera cuando la rosca llegara el tope de giro, pero no fue así.

Su paciencia se estaba acabando y el tiempo estaba pasando sin hacer nada de utilidad.

Giro uno, giro el otro, giro los dos a la vez, puso los dos botones en la misma posición, soplo, rasco, le pego golpes y maldijo, pero nada, aquella llamita no quería salir.

— Estúpido cacharro, ya veras como te encenderás con esto. — dio dos pasos atrás y empezó a hacer jutsus con su única mano. — _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. — _una gran bola de fuego salio de la boca del pelinegro dando de lleno en aquel aparato que tanto dolor de cabeza le estaba dando. ¿Que pasa cuando dejas los fogones encendidos? Pues que el gas se escapa. ¿Que pasa si enciendes una llama en una habitación llena de gas?

— ¡Mi casa! — grito el rubio al ver la tremenda explosión que venida desde su calle.

Para cuando la pareja llego y también los bomberos, Sasuke salia de ahí con pequeños escombros cayéndole encima.

— ¡Teme! — amenazo Naruto preparando un rasengan.

— ¡Hmp!

·

— Como veo que hacer un plato elaborado no va a poder ser, vamos con algo mas simple... ¿que tal...? — miro cada ingrediente que estaban posando antes su ojos. — ¿Una ensalada?

— ¿Ensalada?

— No lo intentes mas, es tan tonto que ni freír una lechuga sabe. — comento mordaz el rubio sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina de la mansión Hyuga.

— Naruto-kun... las lechugas no se fríen. — le contesto su novia con una gota de sudor en la frente.

— ¡Bah! - se cruzo de brazos y se fue al comedor.

— Ves con él, hacer una ensalada no debe ser tan difícil, ¿no? — cogió un cuchillo y empezó a distribuir los alimentos por colores. Hinata asintió no tan confiada y se fue a darle "mimos" a Naruto.

Distribuyo las frutas por color.

Verde: lechuga, pepinos. Rojo: tomates. Amarillo: maíz, aceite de girasol. Y por ultimo el vinagre.

Se sentía verdaderamente estúpido estar cocinando, y mas para una mujer. Osea, él era el gran Sasuke Uchiha, él que hacía acto de presencia en la calle y las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies mientras los hombres susurraban lo poderoso que era.

Lavó los vegetales uno a uno, primero le arrancó las hojas inútiles a la lechuga. _JÁ, inútil, que recuerdos le traía esa palabra. _Luego empezó a cortar las hojas buenas en cachitos pequeños, removiéndolo todo en un recipiente. Luego corto los pepinos en rodajas pequeñas y lo mezclo con la lechuga. Ahora si que iba a disfrutar. Miro el tomate como si fuera una cosa maravillosa y la mano le tembló. No quería cortarlo. ¡Ese tomate le estaba mirando con ojos de cachorrito! Apuntó con el cuchillo la mitad de aquel vegetal amado y cerrando los ojos hizo un tallo limpio, luego siguió haciendo lo mismo hasta quedarse todo en pequeños cuadrados. Lo metió en el recipiente y se remango. Empezó a mover todo lo de dentro, poniendo sal y un poco de aceite. Acabo echándole maíz y un chorro de vinagre.

Miro su plato acabado y una sonrisa de suficiencia se le quedo marcada en la cara. Ahora tenía que pensar como diablos le iba a entregar semejante manjar.

·

— Tienes que llamar a la puerta, que yo sepa, todavía no se ha desarrollado ningún jutsu donde se pueda tocar al timbre con la mirada. — el rubio empujo al pelinegro hasta la puerta, quien sostenía en papel albal su plato estrella. — Y no pienses dejar el plato en la puerta e irte por que te veo venir. — le escruto con la mirada entrecerrada. Lo planto delante de la puerta y toco el timbre, al segundo tono Naruto echo a correr a esconderse detrás de un árbol.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó la pelirosa al abrir la puerta. Sus ojos se redondearon mas de lo normal cuando se encontró a un Sasuke sonrojado mirando a otro lado. -¿Sasuke-kun?

— Vamos, estúpido... — susurro el ojiazul desde su escondite.

— ... — todavía estaba con esa pose de "mírame lo que quieras que no me gasto, muñeca." Trago hondo y con su único brazo le puso la comida frente a ella.

— ¿Que? ¿Es para mi? — susurro esperando una respuesta.

— Cenar. — dijo tanjante. Sakura elevo una ceja sin entender. — ¿Quieres cenar conmigo? — por fin lo había soltado. Se había librado de un gran peso, pero... espera, ¿por que no reciba respuesta? Giro la cabeza para mirarla de frente. Tenía la mirada gacha impidiéndole ver aquellos ojos esmeralda. La cogió del mentón y la obligo a que lo viera a los ojos. Estaba llorando. — Acaso... ¿no quieres? — pregunto con un hilo de voz, con el miedo de ser rechazado. Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No es eso... es que esto parece... demasiado repentino, como si fuera un sueño. — se limpio las lagrimas y le sonrió. — Claro que quiero cenar contigo, Sasuke-kun. — Abrió la puerta para dejarle paso. A Sasuke le costo un rato espabilar y cuando ya estuvo dentro de la casa, un aire familiar la bombardeo los pulmones.

Era el mismo ambiente que había vivido cuando aun tenia familia. Los recuerdos dolorosos volvieron a su mente pero el roce de manos de la pelirosa le hizo volver al mundo.

— Espera en el comedor mientras yo pongo la mesa. — pero Sasuke se quedo hay clavado, en el recibidor. - Tranquilo, mis padres no están. — suspiro internamente y la siguió hasta la sala de estar. — Ponte cómodo.

Sakura desapareció por una puerta mientras el se quitaba la katana que siempre llevaba consigo. La dejo encima de la mesa y empiezo a pasearse por la habitación. Fotos y fotos de Sakura adornaban una pared entera. Ella recién nacida, ella a los pocos meses durmiendo profundamente, ella a los nueve años, ella, ella, ella. Cada foto le iba gustando mas. Si pudiera las arrancaría todas y se haría un álbum de fotos personal. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto un "romántico"? Esa palabra no estaba en su vocabulario. Si le dijeran que estaría haciendo esto hace dos años se hubiera reído de esa persona hasta que su mandíbula cayera el suelo.

— Ya esta lista la mesa. — anuncio la ojijade apareciendo a su lado. Él asintió con la cabeza y la siguió hasta la cocina, donde cada uno tomo asiento en un lado.

Estaba tenso, lo podía sentir. El ambiente estaba cargado entre nerviosismo, vergüenza y un toque... ¿caliente? _Ahora no, por favor. _Pensaba Sasuke internamente.

— ¿Hiciste tu la ensalada? — le cuestiono Sakura mientras repartía ambas porciones en cada plato. Volvió a asentir con la cabeza. No sabía que decir. Tenía un diccionario dentro con miles de frases formadas, bien conjugadas y en el tiempo perfecto pero no podía decirlas, era como si en su lengua hubiera una aspiradora y las arrastrara a todas en un agujero negro. -Tiene buena pinta. - sonrió y se llevo una lechuga junto con un trozo de pepino a la boca. — Veo que a parte de ser un gran ninja también eres un gran cocinero. — Jé, si supiera sus artes culinarias perdería todo respeto ante ella.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, hablaban de trivialidades, bueno, solo ella hablaba ya que él le respondía con su típico monosílabo, pero eso a ella no le molestaba, ya que sabia perfectamente que el pelinegro le estaba escuchando. Pero había algo que le molestaba a Sasuke, algo de lo que tenía que deshacerse en ese mismo instante.

Se levanto de su sitio y se acerco a Sakura sin despegar la vista de ella, la pelirosa solo se lo quedo mirando con sorpresa al ver la repentina acción de él.

— Tienes algo aquí... — susurro, acerco su mano a la comisura de los labios de ella, quitandole un trozo de tomate que se le había quedado pegado. Ambos temblaron ante el contacto que este hizo, recorriéndoles una sensación agradable.

Sasuke se avergonzó por lo que hizo pero no se aparto ni un solo milímetro, es mas, por inercia se iba acercando cada vez mas y mas hasta que podían escuchar las respiraciones de cada uno.

— Sas... — pero fue callada por él, estampando sus labios con los de ella en un corto beso.

— Estas salada... — comento cuando se separo de ella, pasando la lengua por sus labios. Ella no respondió, solo estaba ahí, como si fuera una muñeca en un escaparate. El chico paso su mano en frente de ella esperando a que reaccionara.

— Ese era... — empezó a hablar mientras se tocaba los labios con sus finos dedos. — ... mi primer beso. — Sasuke sonrió tranquilo, se esperaba algo peor viniendo de ella. Se puso a su altura, mirándola fijamente.

— Felicidades, acabar de desvirgar los labios del gran Sasuke Uchiha.


	4. Nota autora

Bueno, como veo que hay mucho debate sobre el beso de Sasuke, voy a decir aquí por que creo que NO es el primero con Naruto.

Si, sus bocas se tocaron, pero para mi un primer beso es cuando lo haces con esa persona especial para ti, y Sasuke en este fic lo ha hecho aun que se expresara con otras palabras. Pero eso no quita que casi todos los comentarios que ha recibido del capitulo sean de "Esto no es cierto", "Es una farsa", por que de verdad me estoy enfadando un montón. Como todos vosotros, también he visto ese "beso" y yo no lo considere nada romántico.

Es que de verdad, no sabéis como de enfadada me ponía a cada comentario que leía acusándome de que "tal cosa no es cierta".

En fin, dejo esta nota de autora -demonio- hasta aquí.

Por otra parte, os quiero dar las gracias a todas esas personas que comentáis y me animáis a seguir con la historia. _**SI**_ habrá lemmon, pero un poco mas avanzado -quizás en dos capítulos mas-. Os contestaría a cada comentario pero de verdad es que no tengo tiempo _cofcofhevueltohaempezarelanimedenarutocofcof._

Así que, ahora si dejando toda la bipolaridad de lado, me marcho a ver fotos sexys del guapo de Sasuke.

Sayo ~


	5. Confesión

Después de aquella cena, las cosas no cambiaron mucho. Es bien cierto que se dieron su primer beso, pero nada cambio. Sakura seguía haciendo misiones largas para la Hokage mientras él iba yendo en pequeñas exploraciones con la duración de un día, por lo que se veían poco.

— ¿Y bien? — cuestionó el rubio mirándole con una sonrisa picarona.

— Y bien nada. — se llevó una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

— ¿No paso nada en la cena? — siguió insistiendo, mientras devoraba a grandes bocados su tazón de ramen.

— Hmp.

— Eso quiere decir que si. — sonrió satisfecho. — ¿Entonces estáis saliendo? — tenía la boca llena de fideos, por lo que varias gotas se le escaparon dando en la manga del pelinegro.

— Eres un cerdo, dobe, y no, no estamos saliendo. — cogió una servilleta y empezó a limpiarse.

— ¿Queeee? ¿Por qué? — hizo pucheros y trago. — ¿Acaso no se lo has pedido? — su amigo no respondió. Naruto suspiró. — ¿Como puedes ser tan tonto en este tema?

— Cállate imbécil, y come. — gritó, estampando su tazón en la cara del rubio.

— Que humor... — susurró, pago la cuenta de ambos y fue tras su amigo, que había salido casi corriendo huyendo de la situación, pero eso no lo iba a permitir. — Tenemos que hacer algo, teme.

— ¿Acaso ahora eres cupido? — le cuestionó con una mirada irritante mientras caminaba con la mano en el bolsillo.

— ¿Quizás? — contestó divertido. Se cruzó de brazos y achinó los ojos, pensando su próximo plan.

— No lo pienso hacer. — rápidamente habló al ver las intenciones de Jinchuriki.

— Pero si aún no he hablado...

— Me da igual, para las veces que piensas lo haces mal.

— Bueno, pues vas a tener que hacerlo si quieres que te perdone el comprarme una casa nueva. — lo miró fijamente, volviendo a recordar como había quedado su piso.

— Si te hice un favor, bien feliz se te ve viviendo en la mansión de los Hyuga. — sonrió torcidamente al recordar cuando se encontró a Naruto aquella mañana, mas feliz de lo normal. Este tosió.

— Ahora ese no es el tema, tenemos que idear un plan para confesarte... — los dos se quedaron callados. Sabía que no era buena idea confiar en el rubio pidiéndole consejo sobre estos temas, pero era en el único que podía confiar.

Iban metidos en sus pensamientos cuando Sasuke comenzó a arrugar la nariz. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la tienda de los Yamanaka. La entrada estaba decorada con diferentes flores de diferentes colores. Estaban por pasar de largo cuando alguien los llamo.

— Naruto, Sasuke. — saludo Sai saliendo de la tienda de su novia Ino. — ¿Que hacéis los dos por aquí? — preguntó con esa sonrisa que tantos años le costo perfeccionar para que no pareciera tan falsa, pero gracias a la ayuda de su rubia novia, consiguió obtener la expresión perfecta.

— Sai... — le devolvió el saludo, Naruto miro a Sasuke para que este también saludara, pero de sus labios salio su palabra favorita: Hmp.

— Sai, ¿has acabado de regar? — Ino salió de la tienda con un delantal con estampados de flores. — Oh, vosotros. — se acercó al grupo de chicos y los miro intrigada. — ¿Reunión? Si es así lo siento, Sai tiene cosas que hacer. — le acercó una regadera a su novio.

— No te preocupes, solo caminábamos pensando en como el teme se puede declarar a Sakura y cuando nos dimos cuenta aquí estábamos. — Y lo soltó todo sin respirar ni un solo momento. El portador del sharingan lo miró, intentando estrujarle la cabeza con la mirada, pero no lo consiguió.

— ¿Declararse Sasuke? — la ojiazul lo miró de pies a cabeza con los labios en una fina linea recta. — ¿Para hacerle mas daño? — se cruzó de brazos.

— Ino... — le calmó Sai. Ella solo suspiro y dejo caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

— Bien... os ayudare. — todos levantaron una ceja ante la repentina confesión de ella. — Pero si me entero que todo esto es para hacerle daño... — un aura maligna rodeo el cuerpo de la Yamanaka, apuntando con un dedo a Sasuke. — ...te destrozare, machacare todos tus huesos y con tu piel me haré una mascarilla.

— Ino... das miedo... — susurró el rubio mientras se escondía detrás de Sai.

·

·

— ¿Has tenido una cita con Sakura y ni siquiera te has confesado? — preguntó la rubia desde el otro lado del mostrador.

Todos estaban en la tienda. Ino había cambiado el cartel de "Abierto" por el de "Cerrado" y había hecho hueco entre todas las flores para que los dos chicos se sentaran, ya que Sai tenía que acabar de regar todas las flores de la entrada.

— Y eso no es todo... se ve que han pasado a otro nivel. — dijo bajito para que su compañero no lo oyera.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! Si que se lo tenía guardado Sakura. — Ambos rubios miraron con una sonrisa picara al único pelinegro que había, haciéndole temblar de los nervios.

— ¿Podemos ir al grano? — un tic le empezó a aparecer en la pierna derecha. Estar ahí le ponía nervioso. La nariz le empezaba a picar y sentía un escozor en los ojos, estaba apunto de morirse ahí mismo, pero nadie se dio cuenta.

— A ver... ya que tuvieron su primera cena, ahora tendría que haber una primera cita... aun que debería haber sido al revés. — se puso un dedo en el labio. — Deberías de llevarla a algún lugar especial... quizás algo simbólico para los dos... — Sasuke procesaba todas esas palabras. ¿Que lugar simbólico tenían los dos? Ino continuaba hablando. — … llevarle un regalo bonito.

— ¿Regalo? — Sasuke interrumpió.

— ¿Algún problema? — el Uchiha se removió en la silla. Poca sabía de los gustos de la pelirosa, eran muchos años sin estar a su lado. — Yo te preparare las mejores flores que tengo, a Sakura le encantan las rosas y los lirios.

Flores no. Flores no.

— Tu te tendrás que encargar de lo demás.

·

·

La reunión había acabado y todos se habían despedido para ir a sus respectivas casas. Dentro de dos días Sakura volvería y tenía que hacer un plan perfecto.

Se tumbo en su cama, mirando su antiguo cuarto, deteniendo su mirada en una vieja caja escondida debajo de su escritorio. Tenía muchísimo polvo y estaba bastante oxidada, tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para conseguir abrirla, pero lo que encontró dentro hizo que se alegrara de haberla encontrado.

Un pequeño collar con el símbolo Uhiha en medio estaba puesto perfectamente en aquella caja. Sonrió al saber de quien era. Su madre llevaba este collar cada día, desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba. Era una herencia familiar, que por lo que había leído, pasaba de generación en generación en las mujeres.

Lo cogió con delicadeza. A todo esto... ¿que hacía ese collar en su habitación? ¿Y por que estaba escondido? Se sentó en su cama y recordó de nuevo los viejos tiempos, donde se apreciaba a el Uchiha pequeño de la familia entrar deprisa en su hogar buscando a su madre, que con una gran sonrisa, le esperaba con un gran manjar luego de un duro día en la academia.

La lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en los ojos y se agarro la cabeza intentando suprimir esos recuerdos. Los tenia grabados en el cerebro como si fueran tatuajes. Quería conservarlos como algo bueno, pero cada vez que pensaba en su familia, pequeñas agujas se le clavaban en el pecho.

Esa noche durmió con pesadillas. Su hermano, sus padres tirados en el piso sin vida y él sentado en el suelo temblando de miedo. No quería pasar por lo mismo.

·

·

Sakura atravesaba las grandes puertas de la Hoja con una gran sonrisa. La misión había sido todo un éxito y la habían cumplido sin interrupciones.

Había estado todo el viaje pensando en aquel beso con el pelinegro. No sabía bien como sentirse. Por una parte estaba feliz, su primer beso había sido con Sasuke, lo que siempre había soñado, pero por otra estaba confusa, confusa y dolida, no sabía si estaba jugando o no con sus sentimientos, por eso no estaba demasido emocionada.

Iba caminando hacía su casa luego de informale de la mision a la Hokaga, cuando Sai e Ino se le cruzaron.

— ¡Sakura! — gritó sorprendida su amiga. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Como que qué hago? Acabo de llegar de la misión... — le contestó sin comprender la actitud de su amiga, es más, apostaría que le esta escondiendo algo.

— ¿Pero no volvías mañana? — añadió, mirando a su novio.

— Hemos acabado mucho antes, no era tan dificil. — miraba de uno a otro con una intensa concentración, esperando poder averiguar que estaban tramando.

— Bueno... — le salió una risa nerviosa y arrastró a Sai por el camino contrario al de Sakura. — Tenemos cosas que hacer con urgencia. Nos vemos luego. — salieron casi corriendo, perdiendose entre las estrechas calles y de la mirada de la ojijade.

Sospechoso. Aún así le resto importancia y volvió a tomar el camino hacía su hogar.

Por otra parte, la pareja ojiazul y pelinegro llegarón a la mansión Uchiha.

— ¿Qué pasa? — casi lo decía con un tono de amenaza. Se había tomado el día para limpiar un poco y parecia que la gente le olía por que siempre lo andaban buscando en el momento oportuno.

— Sakura... — habló entrecortada Ino, Sai estaba a su lado contemplando todo al rededor. — ... ha vuelto ya.

— ¿Como? ¿No volvía mañana? — preguntó nervioso.

— Se ve que ya ha acabado la misión. Así que deberás darte prisa y empezar con el plan. — Sasuke tragó hondo y se metió de nuevo en la casa, dejando a los otros dos al otro lado de la puerta. — ¡No la cages y ven a buscar las flores!

Le empezó a temblar la mano. La cerró en puño al ver como estaba actuando. Estúpido. Se sentía así. No debía dejarse guiar tanto por estos sentimientos. Pero, ¡oh vamos! Necesitaba formar ya una familia.

Rápidamente subió al piso de arriba y se encerró en su habitacion. Cambió ese delantal hortera por una camiseta negra con el símbolo Uchiha pegado en la espalda y unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban un poco más arriba de su rodilla. Por último, agarró una bufanda negra que tenía guardada para días de frio ya que hoy iba a ser uno de ellos. El atuendo era parecido al que usaba a los doce años y el más cómodo que tenía. Cogió el collar que había envuelto en papel de regalo y metido en una caja blanca con un lazo rosa y se ató la katana en la espalda.

Abrió la puerta. El sol le cegó y por un leve momento se desorientó. Le encantaba la oscuridad, por lo que cada ventana de su casa estaba cerrada por una fuerte persiana que obstruía la fuente de luz solar. Dió un paso fuera de su casa, sintiendo las agrietadas baldosas en su pie, para que al siguiente paso, las rasposas tejas de la casa de delante le hicieran cosquillas en la suela.

Fue de casa en casa hasta llegar a aquella que tantas veces había visto, cogió aire y sin soltarlo, apretó el timbre, minutos después, una cabellera rosa pareció por la puerta.

— ¿Sasuke? Creo que te has acostumbrado a venir a mi casa cada dos por tres. — bromeó la pelirosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta. Una pose demasiado provocativa para los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha.

— Yo... — balbuceó el chico mientra intentaba utilizar las palabras correctas. _Deberías de llevarla a algún lugar especial... quizás algo simbólico para los dos... _Pensó en las palabras de Ino. — ¿Querrías venir a dar un paseo conmigo? — la vió dudar un momento para luego dedicarle una gran sonrisa.

— Claro. — cerró la puerta tras ella y se puso al lado del chico. — ¿A donde quieres ir, Sasuke-kun? — Kun. Kun.

Él no dijo nada y empezó a caminar, seguido por Sakura, quien estaba a su lado con una gran sonrisa. Se estaba acercando el invierno y aquel aire frió que lo acompañaba se hacía presente.

Caminaron por unos cinco minutos, dejando atrás las calles transitadas, llegando a un lugar bastante conocido por ambos. La famosa banca. Sakura se congeló un momento, no por el frío, si no por que él mismo se había sentado ahí, indicándole con la mirada que ella hiciera lo mismo. Le traía tantos recuerdos amargos aquel lugar, su primera confesión, su partida.

— ¿Por qué? — le preguntó ella poniéndose delante de él. - ¿Por qué aquí? - él subió la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, la cogió de la muñeca y la obligó a sentar, ella intentó levantarse, pero Sasuke le cogió del hombro y la obligó a estar sentada.

— No te vayas... — le pidió el pelinegro mirándole fijamente. — Quiero decirte algo...

— ¿Y tiene que ser precisamente aquí? — elevó la voz, le tembló un poco. — Sabes lo que significa este lugar para mi. — intentó deshacerse del agarre del chico, pero solo conseguía que fuera mas fuerte.

— También es muy importante para mi. — dijo sin pensar. Ante sus palabras, soltó el brazo de la chica y giró la cara para que no notara su sonrojo. — Te he traído aquí por que te quería decir una cosa muy importante.

Ante este situación, tres pares de ojos estaban mirando emocionados desde el otro lado del muro que los separaban.

— El muy imbécil se olvido de las flores. — susurró la Yamanaka mientras agarraba aquel arreglo floral. — Es un factor muy importante. Tiene que dárselas.

— Ya es tarde Ino. — le dijo Sai.

— No del todo. — Naruto e Ino intercambiaron miradas y se acercaron a la pareja.

— Yo... — titubeaba Sasuke. — quería pedirte que... — iba a terminar la frase si no fuera por que un gran ramo de flores se estampó en su cara, nublandole la vista y provocandole estornudos sin parar.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Estas bien? — le quitó las flores y los pétalos que se habian quedado en la cara del moreno. — ¿Eres alérgico a ellas? — vió como se rascaba sin cesar los ojos intentando sacar algo que no había.

— Sakura, ¿quieres ser mi novia? — propuso rápido y sin tartamudear al encontrársela tan cerca de él.

— ¿Co-como? — se separó bruscamente. El Uchiha aprovecho para coger las flores del suelo, y estando a una distancia de ellas bastante favorable, se las plantó delante de ella.

— Sé... que no merezco pedirte esto, y entenderé si te niegas. Todos estos años en los que me habéis estado buscando he intentado matarte varias veces. Aun que diga que me arrepienta no borrara los hechos, pero ahora es diferente... — bajo la mirada con un considerable sonrojo en las mejillas. — Ahora quiero protegerte.

No asimilaba esas palabras. Se pellizcó sin que el pelinegro se percatara varias veces, pero no sentía dolor. Entonces, ¿era verdad lo que estaba escuchando? Miro las flores. Misteriosamente era un combo de las que le gustaba. _Ino cerda. _Era la única que sabía de sus gustos florales.¿Así que todo estaba planeado? Miró a Sasuke aún sin creerse la situación. Ambas miradas se encontraron. Negro y verde. ¿Que debía contestarle? Es cierto, la ha intentado matar cientos de veces, pero en ese tiempo él estaba cegado por la venganza, aún así no le quita el hecho de casi asesinarla.

Suspiro.

Pero ahora lo tenía aquí con ella. Tenía la oportunidad de estar con él. Se había imaginado miles de escenas de su reencuentro después del último viaje del chico, "para mirar por él mismo lo que se había perdido". En verdad, tenía la respuesta clara desde que le salvó a él y a su tonto amigo rubio de morirse desangrados, esa respuesta era un claro:

— Sí.

— ¿Sí qué?

— Que sí que quiero ser tu novia, Sasuke-kun. — y con miedo aún de ser rechazada, abrió ambos brazos para agarrarlo en un fuerte abrazo, que fue aceptado con gusto por su ahora pareja.

— Gracias, Sakura... — agarró con fuerza la espalda de su novia para luego separarla lentamente. — Tengo una ultima cosa que darte. — sacó de su bolsillo aquella caja. — Esto es el símbolo de mi clan, y también es símbolo de la próxima mujer Uchiha. — con ayuda de ella, logro colocarle el collar. — Ahora todos sabrán que eres mía. — y con timidez colocó sus labios en los de ella.


	6. La verdad

Sakura miraba desde su ventana como algunos copos de nieve se acoplaban a una débil ramita hasta acabar con su aguante y caer rendida a los pies de ese árbol. Estaban a mediados de invierno y ella lo único que hacia era encerrarse en casa con un vaso de chocolate entre sus manos.

Sasuke cada vez tenía mas y mas misiones y era imposible para ellos encontrarse. Pero a ella poco le importaba, ese mes que pasaron juntos después de su confesión le hizo olvidar todo daño que sufrió su corazón en un pasado.

Era bien cierto que el Uchiha no mostraba sus sentimiento y era difícil sacarle palabras cariñosas, pero le había demostrado con actos -desde que él había regresado de esa meta que se había puesto- que ella era importante para él.

Estaba jugando con el collar que su novio le había regalado cuando su madre tocó la puerta y entró.

—¿No vas a salir a dar una vuelta? — preguntó con preocupación, al ver que la rutina diaria de su hija era estar ahí sentada mientras esperaba que su novio volviera de misión.

Sakura no contestó y su madre bufó al ver que no iba a conseguir nada, así que salió por donde entró.

A veces salia con Hinata, otras comía con Naruto, o simplemente se daba una vuelta por el hospital haber si podía ayudar en algo, pero últimamente no estaba con ganas de nada.

Era tan grande la sensación de que todo esto era un sueño que el corazón se le oprimía con dolor al pensar que en cualquier momento despertaría y que todo eso quedara en un simple sueño. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamiento que no notó cuando Sasuke palpaba la ventana esperando a que la chica le abriera.

—¡Sasuke! — gritó emocionada al ver a su novio parado ahí enfrente. Tenía la cara mas pálida de lo normal por el frió y la mano morada. —¡Estas congelado! — exclamó al ver como daba pequeños espasmos y los dientes le tiritaban. Lo abrazó frotando su espalda y le condujo a su cama. — ¿Estas herido? — preguntó cuando sin querer le rozó el costado derecho. — Te he dicho mil veces que pases antes por el hospital.

La relación entre ellos dos había crecido considerablemente. Sasuke siempre iba a verla cuando volvía de misión, da igual que otras cosas tenia que hacer, siempre iba a ver a su novia y pasar gran parte de su tiempo escuchando lo que había hecho durante su ausencia. Había tenido un par de problemas con sus padres, a pesar de tener ya la edad suficiente como para hacer lo que la chica quisiera, esa casa era de ellos y sus normas tenía que acatarlas.

—Qui... quítate la camisa... — susurró con un leve sonrojo que fue incrementando al ver como su novio lo hacia sin rechistar. Su mirada paso desde aquella nuca tapada por la melena negruzca hasta recorrer cada rincón de su espalda deteniéndola en su hermoso tras...

—Sakura. — llamó Sasuke al ver como su novia se había embobado y le miraba fijamente. Le encantaba tenerla hechizada y que se pusiera nerviosa cada vez que se acercaba a ella mas de lo normal.

—Bien. Ahora túmbate, tengo que ver que tan profunda es esa herida. — se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta y examinó la herida, para luego pasar ambas manos sobre ella emanando chakra. — ¿Que te ha pasado? — preguntó, rompiendo ese silencio, que bien no era incómodo, pero para Sakura era imposible quedarse callada.

—Un grupo de ninjas nos hicieron una emboscada. No fue nada del otro mundo, pero uno de mis compañeros no logró percatarse y tuve que ir a ayudarlo. — ella había logrado que hablara un poco mas de un "hmp" desde que empezaron a salir, llegando a conversaciones de una hora por parte de los dos.

—No se cuantas veces he dicho que esto no es un hospital. — anunció su madre desde el marco de la puerta.

Sasuke se levantó quejándose de su herida por lo bajo mientras Sakura lo volvía a postrar en la cama.

—Mamá, admite de una vez que él y yo estamos saliendo. — le había repetido esa frase desde la primera vez que le anuncio que estaba de noviazgo con el pelinegro.

—Sí, estas saliendo con un renegado y que por culpa de él te pasaste noches enteras llorando. — dijo, enfatizando aquella ultima frase mientras miraba fijamente a Sasuke.

Sakura bufó molesta y cogió un rollo de vendaje y empezó a envolverlo por el cuerpo de su novio. Él, por su parte, se mantenía alejado de la conversación. Odiaba que sus padres le trataran así, pero por una parte tenían razón, él le había roto el corazón varias veces y con intentos de asesinato por en medio. Aún no sabía como había podido perdonarle y estar a su lado.

—Mi casa, mis reglas. — acabó su madre. Sakura iba a responderla una barbaridad de las suyas cuando Sasuke le agarró de la muñeca, olvidándose de las palabras que iba a soltar, apresurándose él a hablar.

—Señora Haruno, quería hablar de usted de una cosa. — comentó lo mas caballeroso del mundo. La señora no se movió de su lugar ni cambió la expresión. — Su hija se vendrá a vivir conmigo ahora mismo. —Tanto la madre como la hija quedaron con la boca abierta, una O perfecta.

—Esto... no... — El Uchiha, aún con el agarre de su novia y con esta misma mano cogió su camisa y salieron ambos por la ventana.

—¿Que estas haciendo? — le gritó su novia mientras era arrastrada por él. La soltó, se colocó la camisa y luego agarró a Sakura como un saco de patatas.

Saltaba por los tejados como si fuera un profesional, intentando no hacerle daño a su molesta carga y no perdiendo el ritmo del trayecto mientras oía los quejidos de ella.

Llegaron hasta donde él quería. Una de las casas reuniones del Clan Uchiha. La bajo con cuidado para luego recibir un puñetazo cerca de su herida. Vaya carácter que tenía.

—¿Donde estamos? — miró a su alrededor y luego la casa que estaba delante de ellos.

—Te quiero decir una cosa... — abrió la puerta de delante de ellos y le dejó paso, ella entro sin decir nada.

La habitación era blanca con los símbolos Uchiha separados cara medio metro. En medio de esta, en circulo, habían cojines azules, unos veinte o mas pudo calcular con la mirada. Sasuke se sentó en uno de ellos y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

—Antes de que hables, quiero explicarte la verdadera historia del asesinato del Clan Uchiha. — Sakura se tensó y miró con preocupación el rosto de su pareja. Asintió lentamente y se acomodó como pudo.

Sasuke empezó desde la historia de su hermano, hasta la rebelión del Clan y para finalizar, en la matanza de este.

La pelirosa escuchaba todo eso con los ojos en grande y soltando exclamaciones en partes que le parecían fuertes. Al final de la historia no pudo aguantarlo mas y se tiró encima de él, llorando amargamente. Llorando por él, por su hermano, por su familia. Apretó su camisa tan fuerte que en cualquier momento podría romperla. Sasuke le acariciaba el pelo mientras miraba un punto fijo de la habitación conteniendo las lagrimas que estaban por escaparse.

—Por eso... — comenzó a hablar captando la atención de ella —...quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo. Quiero... verte en mi casa todos los días, que me digas "bienvenido" cada vez que pase por el umbral de la puerta. Que me dediques una sonrisa cada mañana. — la abrazó estrechándola fuertemente entre su brazosmientras las lagrimas recorrían su pálida mejilla.

Sakura estaba entre enternecida y sorprendida. Nunca se imagino a Sasuke decir semejantes cosas. Pero lo conocía, sabía que esa sería la única vez donde lo vería tan vulnerable. Si fuera un caso diferente, donde se conocían de apenas dos meses y habían comenzado a salir, le diría que no, pero esto no era así; había soñado con este momento desde que tenía doce años.

Se separó de él y le agarro de la cabeza, quedándose con esa imagen del portador del sharingan débil, como si fuera aquel niño pequeño que había perdido a toda su familia. Le secó las lagrimas. Ella sería su nueva familia.

—Sasuke-kun— le llamó para que se tranquilizara. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas sin quitar el agarre de su cabeza y le obligó a que la mirara. —Seré tu familia. Seré quien te espere pacientemente en la entrada de casa. Seré quien prepare tus platos favoritos y quien cure tus heridas. Seré todo aquello que te falto. - le dedico una gran sonrisa y luego junto sus labios con los de él en un tímido beso.

Era la escena mas ñoña y pastelosa que nunca se imagino hacer con Sasuke. Quizás esto si era un sueño por que no cuadraba ni el lugar, ni la escena, ni el carácter del pelinegro. Pero ya le daba igual, si esto era producto de su imaginación lo iba a aprovechar al máximo.

·

·

**Quizás ha sido un capitulo algo confuso y muy rápido, pero es que no se puede exprimir mas de la relación. Ahora han dado un gran paso, pero no por esto la historia ya esta acabada. Aun quedaran muchas cosas que deberá descubrir el Uchiha sobre como formar una nueva familia.**

_**Advertencia:** Próximo capitulo LEMMON._


	7. Dulce tomate

**Este capitulo contiene lemmon, quedáis avisados.**

_x_

Dos, tres, ¡cuatro maletas! Casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al ver la cantidad de cajas que tenía que ayudar a cargar hasta su casa. Cuando le dijo a Sakura que se fuera a vivir con él no le dio a entender que se podía llevar toda la casa. Veía como su novia continuaba metiendo mas y mas cosas en cajas de cartón mientras Naruto cargaba con maletas hasta en el cuello e Hinata envolvía cuadros en papel de burbujas.

—Teme... — lloriqueo el rubio con su brazo temblandole, Sasuke rápidamente fue en su ayuda y le quito peso, cargando tres maletas en su único brazo. — Espero que tengáis una habitación enorme, por que entonces ya me dirás donde meteréis todo esto. — paso la mirada por el cuarto medio vació y observo como las dos chicas sonreían mientras hablaban de cosas.

—La mansión Uchiha es lo suficientemente espaciosa para poner si quiere la casa entera.

—Shh. — le tapó la boca con su mano libre. — Que no te oiga, es capaz de traérsela.

Después de que le propusiera que fuera a vivir con él, habían tenido una gran sesión de limpieza, ya que Sakura, por su propia cuenta, había ido a su casa con la excusa de que quería ver cuanto espacio poseía, pero al ver el gran polvo acumulado, arrugo su nariz y lo saco de su cama a patadas para ponerse a limpiar la casa. Cada rincón, mueble, pared, tejado, lo que fuera, no contenía ni una mota del polvo.

—Tened cuidado con esta caja, aquí esta todo lo delicado. — miró con los ojos entrecerrados al rubio y se la puso en su brazo libre. — Te mataré si algo le pasa.

Así que, los cuatro cargados de maletas y cajas, atravesaron toda la villa hasta las viviendas Uchiha.

—Nunca había estado aquí. — dijo sorprendido el rubio, mientras miraba a todos lados con la boca abierta.

—Ni nunca mas lo estarás, dobe.

—Que borde eres, teme. — gritó Naruto, quiso darle un golpe al moreno, pero la caja le empezó a temblar y ya tuvo un par de ojos verdes en su nuca. — Tra... tranquila, esta todo bien. — sonrió forzosamente y apresuró el paso.

Ambas parejas entraron en la casa, dejaron las maletas en la habitación matrimonial y Sakura fue hacer un tour con Hinata mientras los chicos descansaban en el patio trasero.

Estaban en silencio, disfrutando de aquel aire suave que mecía sus cabellos sin alborotarlos del todo. Sasuke abrazaba su katana mientras observaba como una mosca se posaba en su rodilla. Iba a espantarla soplándola, pero el fuerte manotazo del rubio hizo que volara lejos y que él sacara el sharingan enfocándolo en el ojiazul.

—¿Cuando te colocaras el brazo? — preguntó Naruto alegremente.

—No lo sé...

—Pero teme, yo creo que lo necesitaras para mas de una ocasión. — sonrió picaramente mientras subía y bajaba ambas cejas.

—No necesito ambos brazos para destrozar a cualquiera que se ponga delante. — dejó la katana a un lado y se colocó mejor el cuello de su poncho.

—No lo digo por eso... — miró a ambos lados y luego se acerco a su oído, susurrándole un par de cosas que hizo que un leve sonrojo se apoderada de la cara de su amigo.

—Eres un pervertido. — lo aparto de él. — Tampoco necesito ambos brazos para hacerlo bien. — sonrió torcidamente y espero a que ambas mujeres se colocaran a sus lados cuando escucho sus pasos por uno de los pasillos.

—Estábamos hablando y me parecía una idea genial de que os quedarais a cenar aquí para festejar...

—Sakura-chan, lo siento, pero tenemos otros planes. — la interrumpió el rubio. Intercambio una mirada con el portador del sharingan y sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. Sakura intercepto esa complicidad y se quedó mirando a su novio esperando un respuesta, pero él solo alzo los hombros indicándole que no sabia nada. Hinata también estaba extrañada, ya que nunca tenían planes y ahora menos, pero prefirió seguirle la corriente a su novio. — Debemos irnos ya. — levantó a su novia y se despidieron rápidamente, desapareciendo por la puerta principal.

—¿Que fue eso? — preguntó viendo el lugar por donde sus amigos se habían ido. Sasuke volvió a negar con la cabeza. — Bueno... ¿que quieres de cenar?

Y entonces tragó hondo. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Naruto y Sai en unas de las misiones que les tocaron juntos y le avisaron de la cocina de la pelirosa, y que por ningún motivo comiera una de sus famosas píldoras soldado.

—Puedo hacer curry con arroz, tú si quieres puedes ir desempacando las cosas en la habitación. — atravesó el umbral para entrar a la cocina, pero fue arrastrada por Sasuke antes de que llegara a la encimera.

—Yo... — empezó a hablar, intentando escoger las palabras buenas para no tener la primera pelea de pareja. — Ves tu a desempacar, ya hago yo la cena. — Sakura iba a contestar, pero le pareció un gesto muy tierno de su novio al ofrecerse. Le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras, perdiendo de vista al pelinegro. — Y aquí vamos otra vez... — miro la nevera y luego su única mano.

Rebusco ingredientes y una posible receta mas fácil de preparar antes de que a su novia se le ocurriera darse un paseo por la cocina. Por lo que saco una bolsa de arroz, una bandeja de carne y varias verduras, entre ellas, su querido tomate.

Estaba tranquilamente cortando en pedazos un pimiento cuando escucho en el piso de arriba pasos.

—¡Sasuke! — escuchó que le llamaban desde las escaleras. Dejó el cuchillo a un lado y se dirigió hacia ella. — Ven un momento.

Algo no le daba buena espina. Con paso acelerado subió las escaleras y fue a la habitación matrimonial. Demasiado rosa estaba viendo.

Las colchas eran rosas salmón. Las cortinas magenta. Los adornos eran blancos y... ¡oh! Rosas. Vio como su novia lo miraba con una gran sonrisa esperando a que hablara, pero las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta.

—Te has asustado, ¿verdad? — empezó a reírse como una loca delante de él al ver la expresión que había hecho nada mas entrar.

—No tiene gracia. — contestó seriamente. Estuvo escuchando las risas de Sakura durante cinco minutos hasta que se calmo.

—No se va a quedar así, tranquilo. Es solo provisional hasta que compremos mas adornos. —Se tiró a la cama y abrió una pequeño libreta. —Aquí esta la lista de todo lo que debemos comprar.

Sasuke se acostó a un lado de ella, observando varias filas de palabras que iban de arriba a abajo. Ensancho los ojos. Cortinas. Alfombras. Sofás. Mesas. ¿Para que quería tanto material? Ademas, la casa ya estaba amueblada con lo esencial. ¿Para que mas? Pero entonces lo vio, un brillo especial en los ojos jades de su pareja. Cada vez que hablaba una sonrisa se le formaba en la boca y los ojos le brillaban como dos estrellas. Se la quedó mirando fijamente, adorando cada expresión de su cara, dejando de escuchar lo que decía y admirando su belleza. Ahora sabía por que su padre era un completo tonto al lado de su madre, y como perdía la postura cada vez que hablaba con ella.

—¿Me estas escuchando? — le pasó varias veces la mano por delante esperando a que reaccionara.

—Hmp.

—No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho, ¿verdad? — él solo guardo silencio. — Esta bien, pues decoraré la casa como yo quiera. — iba a seguir hablando, pero el fuerte brazo de su novio la dejo tonta.

Sasuke la pegó a él, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, junto sus labios con los de ella. Todos dirían que empezó a ser tímido, pero no, ese beso fue pasional, producto de tantos años a la esperara. Devorador de alientos. Sakura no pudo mas y tuvó que apartarse de él para coger aire, pero él no espero mas y atrapo su cuello, mordisqueandolo lo suficiente para dejar pequeñas marcas moradas.

—Sa... Sasuke-kun... — susurró, no quería gemir, la vergüenza le podía. Pero no fue eso lo que los paro, fueron los rugidos de ambas tripas, que al parecer se pusieron de acuerdo, lo que les obligo a separarse para recomponerse.

Sakura estaba roja como un tomate mientras que Sasuke intentaba estabilizar su respiración. Sin decir ninguna palabra por parte de los dos, se levantaron y fueron rumbo a la cocina, se pusieron uno en cada esquina y empezaron a hacer cualquier cosa.

La pelirosa tenía a su lado los tomates y el arroz y Sasuke se había quedado con la carne. Intento cortarla a trozos iguales y le puso un poco de aceite a la sarten. Cuando iba a finalmente encender los fogones, busco con la mirada una caja de cerillas que había dejado por ahí, iba a preguntarle a su novia cuando una escena le dejo sin habla y con un bulto a punto de explotar ahí abajo, ya que la escena de cama anterior aun era muy reciente.

Sakura tenía uno de sus jugosos tomates en la mano, estaba colocando el arroz en un bol lleno de agua cuando le dio un gran mordisco a la fruta que tenia en la mano, salpicándose parte de las mejillas y recorriendo un liquido rojizo desde su labio inferior hasta su escote. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando sintió como recorría el liquido por dentro del sujetador, pero cuando iba a limpiarse, una mano se lo impidió. Miró a Sasuke, quien tenia el sharingan activado y miraba impasible el recorrido que había dejado aquella fruta.

Se acerco lentamente a ella, pasando su lengua por las pequeñas gotas que estaban pegadas en su pómulo. Saboreo para luego darle un pequeño mordisco, provocandole cosquillas a Sakura, quien rio como si fuera una niña pequeña. Luego contorneo sus labios, saboreando aquel liquido amargo. Ella paso ambos brazos por el cuello de este, enganchando sus finos dedos en el cabello negruzco de él. Cuando el Uchiha se canso de saborear sus labios, se lanzo a morderlos, succionarlos y acariciarlos. Su lengua hacia una travesía desde sus dientes hasta cada rincón de su cavidad, explorándola, conociéndola.

Le agarro de la cintura y la obligo a que se enroscara en la de él, levantándola del suelo y sentándola en la encimera, tirando todo aquello que estuviera encima.

Acabo con su boca y luego siguió el rastro hasta el pequeño escote de ella, donde volvió a hacer lo mismo, beso, lamió. Sakura no sabía donde agarrarse, las piernas le temblaban y solo podía decir incoherencias cada vez que la mano de él tocaba algún punto G. Pero no grito fuerte hasta que sintió su mano escabullirse por debajo de su camiseta, presionando una de sus tetas. ¡Joder! Acababan de empezar y ella ya estaba gimiendo como una burra.

Él, por su parte, estaba concentrado en uno de sus pezones mientras paseaba su boca por la piel descubierta de ella. Pero no aguanto mucho mas cuando la obligo a sacarse la camiseta, descubriendo un sujetador blanco. Beso la piel recientemente desnuda mientras intentaba desabrochar lo que le separaba de aquellas dos montañitas. Frustrado por no saber el secreto del cierre, de un fuerte estirón, se lo sacó, pero antes de escuchar las quejas de Sakura, metió uno de sus pezones en su boca.

—¡Sasuke! — gimió, curvando su espalda. El hizo caso omiso y siguió con su trabajo. Cuando ya estaba suficientemente rojizo y marcado, fue a atacar al otro pezón. Su única mano acariciaba una de sus piernas, aguantando las ganas que tenia de esconderla por la intimidad de ella.

Dejo en paz la teta y con la lengua trazo un camino hasta dar con sus labios otra vez. Sakura le quito la camisa y la arrojo lejos, mostrando el perfecto torso que había logrado con cada día de entrenamiento. Deslizo sus manos por aquellos marcados abdominales, acariciándolos, sintiendo el calor de su piel. Iba a bajar mas cuando la mano de él se lo impidió.

—Esta vez me toca a mi... — le susurró cerca del oído. Cogió el tomate mordido anteriormente por ella, y haciendo fuerza en su único brazo, la cargo hasta llegar a su habitación, donde la dejo con cuidado sobre la cama. — ¿Tienes hambre? — cuestionó mientras pasaba el tomate por cada rincón de su tripa, dejando aquel liquido pegajoso. Ella asintió con la cabeza, él le puso el tomate en la boca y espero a que le diera un bocado, cuando ya tuvo el pedazo de comida en la boca, Sasuke se lanzó sobre ella, uniendo sus bocas y jugando con el trozo, pasándolo de boca en boca y luchando lengua contra lengua. Se separó de ella y lamió las manchas que le había dejado en el estomago.

—Sas... ¡Ah! — gimió al estar su lengua muy cerca de su intimidad. Sentía sus bragas mojadas. Sabía lo que era y se avergonzó por ello, pero mas se avergonzó por estar pensando en lo que se sentiría al tenerlo dentro. Desvió aquellos pensamientos al sentir un liquido fresco por todo su cuerpo y la lengua de su novio limpiándolo. Si continuaba así iba a hacer que todo Konoha se enterara gracias a sus gemidos.

Sasuke continuo exprimiendo la fruta sobre ella y pasando su lengua hasta que no quedo nada de jugo de tomate. Lo tiró a un lado de la cama y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, viéndola desde arriba. Roja, con la respiración entrecortada y la mirada perdida por el placer. Era un jodida diosa y la tenía justamente entres sus brazos, bueno, concretamente entre uno. Sin despegar la vista de su expresión, empezó a bajar sus mini pantalones junto con sus bragas. Sintió como las piernas de ella le temblaban cuando saco una de ellas por el agujero de la prenda.

La obligó a sentarse encima de él, abrazándola fuertemente con un brazo. Ella se enganchó como un koala y lo beso con ímpetu. Él no espero mas y empezó a jugar con ella. Paso un dedo, recorriendo la parte exterior de su intimidad, sacandole varios gemidos que lograba callarle con los labios.

Tanteo con uno, luego fueron dos lo que se metieron dentro sin ninguna invitación. Sakura pego un pequeño bote, Sasuke se acomodó como pudo para que ella se pusiera cómoda. Hecho esto, empezó a mover ambos dedos mientras devoraba su boca y parte de su cuello. Ella solo sabia gemir, suspirar y agarrar con fuerza el oscuro cabello ante el placer que le estaba dando. Movía sus dedos en círculos. Los sacaba y los metía a una velocidad que la dejaba sin respiración mas de una vez.

Cuando sintió como la pelirosa se tensaba y se removía inquieta, empezó a profundizar mas hasta que sus dedos quedaran bañados en un liquido blanquecino. La señal.

La acostó, con él encima, intentándose quitar los pantalones, pero con la mano sujetando a la ojijade y con el difícil cierre de esa prenda, le era imposible. Escuchó como Sakura se reía y le ayudo a desabrochar el nudo de ellos, arrastrándolos hacia abajo. Por fin libre, debió de pensar su miembro al salir como una bala de sus calzoncillos. Ella abrió los ojos por el tamaño y se preguntó si eso cabria dentro de ella. El pelinegro se acomodo entre ella, y solo con el apoyo de una mano, fue entrando. La pelirosa hacía todo lo posible para que Sasuke hiciera el menos esfuerzo ya que sabia que era difícil para él, pero cada vez que entraba mas, un leve dolor provenía de ahí abajo y la obligaba a clavarle las uñas en su fuerte espalda.

—¿Te hago daño? — le preguntó al ver como escondía su cabeza en el cuello de él.

—Puedo soportarlo... — acercó mas su cadera a la suya haciendo que el miembro entrara un poco mas. Sasuke le beso la frente y luego le empezó a dar suaves besos en los labios esperando que al menos eso le calmara un poco el dolor. Cuando llegó a la pared vaginal, no espero ni un segundo y de una estocada la rompió, corriendo un hilo de sangre, manchando las sabanas. — Si... sigue.

Empezó a embestirla poco a poco, temeroso de que el dolor aún siguiera ahí, pero se volvieron cada vez mas rápidas a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Ambos empezaron a gemir, diciendo sus nombres. Estaban en la misma posición hasta que Sakura, decidida, invirtió los roles y ella quedó encima de él.

—Sasuke-kun... — ronroneó cerca de su oído mientras que con sus manos las pasaba de arriba a abajo de su torso. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, sintiendo como la mano de su novio se clavaba en su pequeña cintura.

Ella se acomodo y sola se embistió el miembro, llevando ella las riendas de las embestidas. Sasuke, con su brazo, le daba mas profundidad, ayudandole a mantener el ritmo.

Ambos estaban llegando al final, sabiéndolo, Sasuke se levanto con Sakura y tomo de nuevo él el mando, dándole mas fuerte con la ayuda de una pared, temblando y haciendo que varias adornos que estaban colgados cayeran al suelo. Sakura, a punto ya de explotar, le mordió fuerte el cuello a su novio, para acabar ambos con un fuerte grito y con el vaivén.

Volvieron a la cama, deshecha y alborotada. Buscaron las mantas del suelo y se taparon con estas. Sasuke la abrazo por la cintura y ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho. No dijeron nada mas. No hablaron, ni se miraron, solo permanecieron así. Abrazados, sintiendo el calor de cada uno. Escuchando sus respiraciones.

Antes de que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo, recordó las palabras de Naruto:

—_Apuesto a que con un brazo no haces ni la mitad de las cosas que hago yo con los dos, como por ejemplo, hacer que se venga mas de tres veces._

Claro que lo había hecho, y mas que eso. Por que el era un Uchiha, y la calidad-cama-Uchiha siempre era de la mejor.


	8. Lo que se puede hacer con dos brazos

Casi eran las doce de la mañana y una mata de pelos rosas todavía estaban esparcidas por la almohada. Tenía toda una cama de matrimonio para ella y sentía que se le quedaba pequeña. Una pierna le colgaba de un lado de la cama y la otra estaba estirada al lado opuesto. Ambos brazos los tenía escondidos bajo su cabeza, y con su cuerpo boca abajo en mitad de la cama era casi imposible que otra persona hubiera dormido con ella.

Sasuke se había levantado con la mitad de su cuerpo dormido ya que una ojiverde había apoyado todo su peso en él. No le molestó, en absoluto, pero la casa estaba suficientemente caliente como para soportar el calor humano de otra persona. Así que logrando zafarse del agarre de su pareja, buscó un pantalón, encontrándose en su búsqueda la ropa interior de su novia y varias maletas desperdigadas. Suspiró sonoramente acordándose del trabajo que aún les quedaba por hacer. Le echo una última mirada a Sakura y bajo a la cocina, si a eso se le podía llamar así...

Una vuelta. Dos vueltas, tres. Intentaba buscar la pose adecuada para que los rayos de sol no le molestasen, en su búsqueda, palpó el lado donde tendría que estar Sasuke, encontrándose con nada. Confundida, levantó la cabeza y lo busco por la habitación. ¿Lo de anoche había sido un sueño? Levantó un poco las sabanas y ni una prenda de ropa tenía encima. No, no había sido un sueño, aún tenía parte del estomago pegajoso por el tomate de la noche anterior.

—Por fin... — susurró para si misma agarrando las sabanas fuertemente. —Sasuke-kun y yo... — miró el desastre de cama y todos los tonos de rojo se asomaron en sus mejillas. Escondió su cabeza entre la tela que cubría la cama y empezó a rodar como si fuera una croqueta. Decía incoherencias mientras reía como una loca.

Sasuke había acabado de preparar el desayuno, cereales con leche, era lo único que tenía en casa y lo mas fácil de hacer con una sola mano. Con ayuda de una bandeja, puso los dos boles encima y camino de nuevo hacía la habitación, dejó la comida apoyada en una mesita del pasillo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Sakura rodando, riendo como loca. Sasuke en el marco de la puerta observando todo esto con cara de poker face. La pelirosa dándose cuenta de su presencia y quedándose como un vegetal mirando fijamente al pelinegro. Finalmente, el Uchiha cerró la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado y bajo de nuevo al comedor con la bandeja en mano.

—No puede ser... — pensó la Haruno observando aún el lugar donde había estado su novio. — Ahora pensará que estoy loca... — intentó levantarse, pero una de las piernas había quedado enroscada en la sabana y del impulso al levantarse cayó con fuerza al suelo. — Soy una loca, psicópata y torpe. — Lloriqueó. —¿Ahora como se supone que le voy a mirar a la cara? Que vergüenza. — se llevó ambas manos a cada mejilla esperando a que el calor le bajará un poco.

—Sakura... — tocó varias veces la puerta. — Baja a desayunar... — y con este ultimo mandado, se oyeron sus pasos perderse por el pasillo.

Estaba borde. Sabía que estaba enfadado. Se lo olía, lo notaba. Era el primer día de convivencia y nada mas empezar iban a tener una crisis de pareja, y todo por su estupidez de niña pequeña. _¿Que clase de adulto eres? No voy a salir con una mujer de mentalidad infantil. _Y esas y miles de reproches mas salían de la boca de un Sasuke imaginario.

Se vistió con la misma ropa de ayer, las manos le temblaban y los ojos estaban cristalinos. Ella sabía que era una cría, pero esta personalidad de mujer mayor en casos de emergencia con una niña en casos de ocio quizás no iban para nada con el estilo de mujer del Uchiha. Con la cabeza gacha y titubeante, bajo al piso de abajo siendo recibida por el portador del sharingan, quién le esperaba al comienzo de las escaleras.

—¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó al ver su cara mas pálida de lo normal. Ella no contestó y siguió caminando hasta sentarse en una de las sillas en medio de la cocina. Cogió el primer bol que encontró y lo empezó a devorar lentamente.

Sasuke levantó una ceja extrañado pero le resto importancia, quizás era el humor que tenía al levantarse por las mañanas. Se sentó a un lado de ella y esperó a que está empezara con su rutina de no callar ni debajo del agua; pero cual fue su sorpresa, Sakura no abrió la boca en toda la hora, es mas, la sentía hasta distante.

—¿Estas bi...

—Sasuke-kun... — le interrumpió con un leve tono de voz, a punto de quebrantarse. —¿Qué buscas en una mujer? — no podía verle la cara ya que su flequillo rosa le tapaba la vista pero supo que algo no estaba bien con ella.

—Que sea inteligente y seria, que no se deje llevar por sus sentimientos y sea lo suficientemente bonita para estar a la altura de un Uchiha. — finalizó apoyando su antebrazo en la mesa, recostando su cabeza en el. Escuchó un leve quejido por parte de ella. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando en silencio. Giró todo su cuerpo hacía ella, alargó su única mano y le aparto los mechones que no le dejaban ver esos preciosos ojos jade. —Supongo que es eso lo que mucha gente espera que diga.

—¿Eh? — sonó mas como un quejido que una pregunta.

—Sakura, ¿no te das cuenta? No estoy contigo por agradecimiento, estoy contigo por que de verdad me gustas.

—Pero... ya me has visto antes, soy demasiado infan...

—Shh... ¿A que le has estado dando tantas vueltas? — preguntó serio. —Me gusta tu forma de ser. Me gusta cuando te brillan los ojos cuando me miran, de como te sonrojas cuando te hablo, de como actúas cuando te toco. Me gusta tu concentración cuando estas trabajando, como le pones dedicación a cada cosa que haces. Me gustas siendo infantil, seria, sexy... — esto provocó una suave risa en la ojijade. Pegó ambas frentes y le acarició la mejilla. — No me lo hagas repetir mas veces... me gustas en todos los sentidos y punto.

—Sasuke-kun... —sollozó de nuevo lanzándose a él, siendo abrazada por un único brazo quien le apretaba fuertemente hacía el Uchiha.

—No ha pasado ni un solo día en el que estemos viviendo juntos y ya te has desmoronado. — le acaricio la cabeza esperando a que su cuerpo dejará de temblar.

—Lo siento... — enterró la cara entre su cuello y hombro y esnifó el natural aroma de su chico.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila. Después de ese pequeño incidente, Sakura había empezado su charla matutina, hablando de trivialidades varias e informándole que esa misma tarde tenía una cita con la cirugía, pillando desprevenido al Uchiha, quien ya no se pudo negar al ver la cara de felicidad de su novia.

—¡Teme! — el grito le resonó por todo el tímpano hasta dar con la salida del otro. Se giró con una mirada de furia, pero no tenía fuerzas para contestar ni pegar a su rubio amigo. —¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó seriamente al no recibir ningún golpe o reproche del otro.

—Hoy me ponen el brazo...

Ambos estaban sentados en una banca de uno de los paseos para llagar a Ichiraku. Sasuke había salido a dar una vuelta para "respirar" un poco, pero el sabía el motivo por el que quería salir rápido de esa casa.

—¿Tienes miedo? — sonrió maliciosamente mientras le daba pequeños codazos.

—¡Claro que no, estúpido! — le iba a dar un puñetazo, pero Naruto rápidamente había puesto su palma para parar el golpe.

—No te preocupes, no notarás nada. — le dio varios golpes en la espalda y se fue corriendo hacia su restaurante favorito, dejando al moreno en el mismo estado de antes.

¿Asustado? No, no lo estaba para nada. Durante su periodo con Orochimaru y luego con Madara, había recibido cantidades de heridas y operaciones y no había tenido ni una queja de ellas. Pero no era lo mismo cerrar una herida a que le pusieran un brazo entero. ¿Y si no lograba controlarlo? ¿Y si hacia el ridículo en alguna batalla? Su orgullo era mucho mas alto que antes y no iba a permitir ninguna burla de nadie.

Pero por otra parte tenía sus ventajas. El poder coger algo con ambas manos, cocinar sin inventar una nueva técnica para cortar patatas. Tocar a Sakura el doble de bien... Una escena con su novia en la cama completamente desnuda siendo acariciada por ambas manos apareció en su cabeza y como si lo hubieran llamado, se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba, y con pasos decididos, marcho rumbo al hospital.

—Oh, Sasuke. — Shizune estaba en el otro lado del recibidor ojeando varios papeles. —Tu sala esta lista para usarse, ¿quieres empezar ahora? — esa pregunta le provocó que varios bellos de su nuca se erizaran. Asintió con la cabeza y guiada por la chica del cerdo entró en una habitación unicamente amueblada por una cama en medio. —Túmbate y espera a que Tsunada venga.

Y como buen chico que era, se quitó la prenda de arriba y esperó tumbado a que la Hokage viniera a ponerle su nuevo brazo. Durante esos minutos en los que estuvo esperando, pequeños flash backs de su familia pasaron como si fueran diapositivas.

—¿Preparado, Uchiha? — preguntó Tsunade con su fuerte voz.

La operación concluyó sin problemas. El brazo se había adaptado al cuerpo del moreno, y aun que al principio era un poco doloroso, ahora podía disfrutar completamente de él. Hacía todo lo que le pedía, era como si nunca le hubiera faltado esa extremidad y estuviera disfrutando completamente de ella. Recibió unos cuantos consejos, como no sobrecargarla a peso ya que todavía era muy reciente la operación. Antes de que saliera por la habitación recibió una pequeña nota de la quinta, quien salió antes que él con una sonrisa coqueta. Con un poco de miedo abrió el pequeño papel, encontrándose con un numero de habitación. "Sala 315". Miró con confusión a Shizune, pero esta le respondió alzando los hombros.

—312, 313, 314... ¡315! — contaba mentalmente mientras buscaba aquella cifra. —Consulta de Haruno Sakura. — pequeñas voces se escuchaban desde el interior, una de ellas la reconoció enseguida, la otra no tenía ni idea de quien era.

—¡Hasta mañana, Haruno-san! — se despidió una anciana. Sasuke le ayudó manteniendo le la puerta abierta para que pudiera salir sin problemas, recibiendo un "gracias" y "que chico mas guapo y amable" mientras iba caminando hacia la salida.

—¿Sasuke? — estaba vestida con la típica bata de doctora, sentada en su mesa con las piernas cruzadas. Esa imagen no se la iba a borrar jamas de la mente, incluso estaba ya imaginando lo que podrían hacer encima de esa cama blanca. — ¿Qué miras? — preguntó sonrojándose al sentir la profunda mirada oscura de su novio sobre todo su cuerpo. — ¿Ya te han puesto el brazo? — rápidamente se acercó a él y examino su extremidad vendada. — ¿Te ha dolido?

—No. Solo me han dado unas pequeñas instrucciones para los primeros meses. — la cogió por la cintura y cerrando la puerta con su pierna, la sentó sobre su escritorio. — No debo hacer fuerza con ella. — pasó la nariz por todo su cuello, aspirando el perfume que aquella misma mañana se había puesto antes de salir. — Creo que se le pueden dar mas usos... — bajo ambas manos hasta agarrar fuertemente su trasero. Un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de Sakura.

—A... aquí no, Sasuke-kun... — le separó, poniendo distancia y bajando del escritorio, pero no tardo en volver a ser arrinconada entre ambos brazos del moreno. Sin que pudiera a penas quejarse, le plantó un beso quitando le el aliento.

Estuvieron varios minutos intercambiando saliva, dejando que el Uchiha explorara cada parte del cuerpo de la chica sin tener ni una queja. Ahora la sentía al cien por cien. Tenía los seis sentidos puestos en ella, y ya sabéis quien es ese sexto "sentido". La tensión se iba volviendo mas violenta y Sakura a penas podía parar los fugaces deseos que tenía ahora mismo de lanzarse sobre Sasuke y quitarle cada prenda.

Cuando el moreno estuvo a punto de bajarle le mini falda que tenía bajo aquella bata blanca, le dio un ultimo beso y se despidió de ella con un guiño, desapareciendo por la ventana.

—¡Os pille! — gritó Tsunade abriendo la puerta de golpe con una cara de satisfacción. —¿Eh? ¿Donde esta el Uchiha?

—¿Sasuke-kun? No ha pasado por aquí... — rodeó su escritorio para mirar sin atención la lista de pacientes que tenía que examinar esa tarde.

—Que raro... juraría que había pillado mi indirecta. — cerró la puerta confusa, dejando a una pelirosa temblando por los nervios. De a poco casi le pillan. Ese estúpido había sentido la presencia de la quinta acercarse y se había marchado dejándola en el mejor momento. Lo maldijo durante varios segundos intentando calmar su corazón y otra zona baja, concentrándose en el trabajo que aún le quedaba en el hospital.

Un despreocupado Sasuke iba caminando por las calles de la Hoja moviendo su brazo de un lado a otro, jugando con un kunai. Sin darse cuenta, había estado caminando hasta el campo de entrenamiento, encontrándose con un grupo de jóvenes ninjas entrenando en una esquina su puntería. Se dirigió a la parte mas honda y alejada, escondída entre varios arboles. Junto varias manos e hizo varios combos, saliendo un manojo de chispas azules de su mano izquierda. Disparó el ataque contra una gran roca, haciéndola añicos.

—Veo que la práctica no la has perdido. — comentó Kakashi apareciendo desde una rama. Tenía su típica mascara tapándole el ojo y acompañado de aquel libro perturbador.

—Aun que este un año sin entrenar, seguiré siendo el mejor. — volvió a concentrar chakra en su mano y embistió de nuevo contra otra roca, pero el ataque no llegó a ella ya que un muro de tierra se alzó estorbándole.

—Por lo que he oído, no debes esforzar mucho tu brazo. — ahora el pelibranco estaba sentado encima de la roca que hace unos segundos iba a destrozar.

—¿Desde cuando hago caso a lo que me dicen? — sonrió de medio lado y empuño su kunai. Era la única arma que llevaba encima.

—Espero que Sakura pueda cambiar esa actitud. — cerró su libro guardándolo en su estuche. — Ya que estamos, regresemos a los viejos tiempos.

Los dos estaban a punto de lanzarse cuando varios shurikens se clavaron entre ellos, apareciendo en una nube de humo una mata de pelos rubia.

—¿Qué pensabais hacer sin mi?

—Hmp, dobe. No estorbes.

—Aquí el que estorba eres tu, manco. — gritó señalando le con un dedo.

—¿Perdona? — preguntó, dejando a la vista su recién brazo implantado.

—Oh vaya, bueno, aún sigues siendo un manco. — canturreó, brincando al rededor del portador del sharingan.

—Vuelvelo a repetir y te juro que me hago un abrigo con tu piel de zorro.

—Uh, que miedo...

—Chi... — pero el sensei no pudo acabar la frase ya que varias bolas de fuego salieron disparadas hacia varios lugares diferentes, teniendo que esquivarlas y ponerse en un lugar seguro mientras veía como sus dos pupilos estaban comunicándose a puñetazos. Suspiró. — Nada va a cambiar. — se destapó su ojo visible, aun que no tuviera ya el sharingan, con dos ojos era mucho mejor que uno. Se concentró y con varios sellos hizo aparecer una burbuja de agua que fue directo hacia sus alumnos, quienes a duras penas lograron esquivar.

Y así empezó el "entrenamiento" entre estos tres. Sasuke lanzaba su chidori, intentando no dar con zonas peligrosas, pero no pudo evitar atravesarle una parte del hombro del Uzumaki, que respondió dándole con un pequeño rasengan en todo el estomago, mandando le a volar varios metros. A pesar de estas heridas, unas sonrisas de felicidad y nostalgia se apoderaron de ellos.

—Esto me recuerda a nuestros antiguos entrenamientos de equipo 7. — comentó Naruto mientras esquivaba un puñetazo de Sasuke, que a su vez intentaba esquivar una patada de su maestro.

—¿Entrenamiento sin mi? — la voz de Sakura se oyó sobre ellos, alzaron todos la cabeza para ver en cámara lenta como descendía con una pierna estirada esperando llegar a tierra para partirla en dos. —Os habéis olvidado de que yo también formo parte del equipo. — se recolocó los guantes y se hizo una coleta alta.

—Sakura—chan, se piadosa. — suplicó el rubio al ver la sonrisa malvada de su amiga.

—Oh, claro que sí. — sonrió como una niña inocente y se encaró hacía los tres hombres.

Volvió a empezar el entrenamiento. Esta vez los hombres eran los que tenían que esquivar los fuertes puñetazos de su compañera de equipo, dándoles poco tiempo a contratacar o pelear entre ellos. Claramente Sasuke y Naruto no daban todo de sí, pero tampoco se estaban dejando. Era una pelea justa y equilibrada; chispas, llamas, bolas de aire y tierra haciéndose añicos dejo el campo de entrenamiento en completo desastre e inutilizable para otros casos.

Naruto y Kakashi estaban enfrentándose en una pelea de a ver quien hacia el agujero mas grande en una pequeña montaña; uno con el rasengan y el otro con el chidori mientras Sasuke y Sakura continuaban compartiendo golpes.

Esquivaban y luego contratacaban. Era como una pequeña danza donde ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a perder. Sasuke sabía que, si se dejaba, iba acabar añicos. Sakura estaba super concentrada en sus movimientos esperando a darle en un punto clave para dejarlo inmóvil. Tenía una pizca de rabia en la mirada.

—Te noto tensa. — sonrió de medio lado al haberla descolocado un poco con el comentario. — ¿Estas molesta por lo de antes? — Justo en el clavo, el golpe que le vino a duras penas logró esquivarlo. Le agarró de la muñeca y le arrastro detrás de un árbol escondidos de la mirada de aquellos dos.

—Sasuke, suéltame. — habló con la mirada seria.

—¿Ahora te pones difícil? — acercó su boca a la suya pero ella ladeo la cabeza. Ante esto, le agarró ambas manos con una sola suya y con la otra libre empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

—Para. — Intentaba respirar mientras hablaba, pero no podía evitar reírse al dar con sus puntos débiles.

—¿Todavía sigues enfadada? — preguntó parando sus movimientos.

—No.

—¿Entonces me das un beso? — dejo sus manos libres, esperando a que ella reaccionara. Ella vaciló un momento, pero enrosco sus dedos en la nuca de este y de puntillas le dio un corto beso. —¿Y ya esta? — hizo un mini puchero y agarrandole del culo, le impulso para poder estar ambos a la misma altura.

—Sasuke, Tsunade ha dicho que no debes de hacer fuerza con la mano.

—Me han dicho tantas cosas a las que no he hecho caso que una mas no pasará nada. — se acercó a ella hasta pegar sus bocas, al principio el beso fue lento, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, la insistencia de la lengua de Sasuke para entrar en la boca de Sakura se hizo mayor y con ello la tensión.

—Deberíais ir a un hotel... — dijo el rubio observándolos desde detrás del árbol.

—Debería continuar con la novela de Jiraya... tengo nuevas ideas y modelos. — Un ojo pervertido les estaba mirando con insistencia para que continuaran.

La pareja se separó, una con vergüenza y la otra con rabia, siempre interrumpiendo. El pelinegro agarro de la mano a la ojijade y sin decir nada empezaron a caminar hasta el interior de Konoha, escuchando a sus espaldas incoherencias tanto de Naruto como de Kakashi.

Llegaron al distrito Uchiha entre silencio y vergüenza. En cuanto pasaron la puerta de la vivienda cada uno se fue a un lado. Sakura a la cocina y Sasuke al dormitorio. La ojijade se estaba preparando un zumo especial que siempre tomaba después de un entrenamiento mientras Sasuke preparaba la ducha. Estaba a punto de entrar al baño cuando se le ocurrió una idea que para él, iba a ser fascinante.

—Sakura. — la llamó desde arriba, esperando a que la nombrada se presentará ante él.

—¿Sí? — contestó una vez posicionada a su lado.

—Tienes que ducharte, ¿verdad? — apoyó su brazo en el marco de la puerta. Estaba sin camiseta, en calzoncillos y ligeramente sonrojado. ¿Qué debía contestar? La lengua se le empezó a trabar. — Me lo tomaré como un sí. — la volvió a coger de la muñeca y le arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué haces? — se cubrió los ojos con las manos al ver como el Uchiha se quitó la ultima prenda que le quedaba.

—No esperaras que me duche en calzoncillos... — le contestó divertido al ver la actitud de esta. — Y dudo que tú te duches con ropa.

—¿No esperaras que me duche contigo? — le preguntó de espaldas. Sintió unos brazos deslizarse desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, agarrándole la camiseta y levantándola hasta sacársela por le cabeza.

Sasuke giró a la chica, quedando ambos cara a cara. Vio como sus pechos subían y bajan por la rápida respiración y como le incitaban a masajearlos y lamerlos. Se dio cuenta de como intentaba cubrirselos, como si pudiera ver mucho por culpa de aquel sostén de encaje blanco. Quito sus manos del medio y desabrocho el único botón que tenia aquella mini falda, deshaciéndose de ella. En sujetador y bragas la metió dentro de la ducha, encendiendo el paso de agua y mojandolos al instante. Sin perder tiempo, arremetió contra su cuello. Le daba pequeño mordiscos, llenándose la boca de agua. Su ropa interior empezó a molestar, y deshaciéndose de ella, recorrió su espalda desnuda libremente. Palpó con la mano el lugar donde guardaban las esponjas juntos con los champús hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

—Hemos venido a ducharnos, ¿no? — sonrió seductoramente mientras arrojaba un chorro de gel de baño encima de la esponja.

La apretó hasta que el gel empezó a convertirse en espuma y comenzó a restregarla por el cuello de Sakura en lentos movimientos mientras devoraba sus labios con ansias. Luego de enjuagar su cuello paso a dar suaves círculos en su espalda, su mano libre masajeaba sus pechos. Si no fuera por que estaba arrinconada en sus brazos estaría por los suelos.

La cosa empezó a ponerse mas caliente cuando paso con la esponja a la parte frontal. Recorrió lentamente cada parte de su abdomen. El jabón iba desapareciendo al segundo en el que aparecía en el cuerpo de la chica dejando paso a la boca de Sasuke. Por donde pasaba la esponja pasaban sus labios. Jugó, mordió y lamió sus pezones, escuchando varios gemido de ella que eran callados por el sonido de la ducha. La tenía agarrada por la cintura para que no cayera. La sentía tan frágil, era tan indefensa e inocente que su parte pervertida no tenía piedad en hacerle estremecer de placer.

Volvió a llenar la esponja de gel y esta vez la dirigió a su zona baja. En cuanto toco su zona intima, Sakura hecho la cabeza hacia delante, clavando sus dientes en el cuello del chico. Empezó masajeando la zona lentamente, pasando la esponja hacía delante y atrás. Tras cada pasada, sus dedos iban rozando su clítoris cada vez mas y más, hasta que la esponja ya no hacía falta y la lanzó a una esquina de la ducha. Alzó a la ojijade, apoyándola en la pared haciendo que enroscara sus piernas en su cintura.

—Sasu... ¡Sasuke! — gimió a sentir uno de sus dedos dentro de ella. Con el dedo indice dentro, empezó a hacer pequeños círculos, sintiendo como sus paredes vaginales se cerraban ante sus movimientos.

—Vente para mí. — le susurró en el oído metiendo un segundo dedo dentro de ella. Las embestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas. A Sakura le era casi imposible decir palabra ya que enseguida se le llenaba la boca de agua al estar debajo de la manguera.

El moreno embistió fuertemente una ultima vez, para que al sacarlos, un líquido viscoso se escurriera entre ellos. El agarre de piernas le dejo casi sin aliento al apretarlo fuertemente.

—Perfecto. — Susurró con suficiencia y se agarró su miembro, rozándolo contra su clítoris.

—Hazlo... ya... — habló entre cortadamente mientras acercaba su cintura a la suya.

Con una mano, le continuo alzando y con la otra, condujo su miembro hasta el inicio de su intimidad, introduciendo la poco a poco hasta llegar al final. Ambos soltaron un gemido cuando sus caderas chocaron. Al principio las embestidas eran lentas, hacerlo de pie contra la pared requería fuerza y equilibrio y el brazo le estaba empezando a molestar.

—Mas rápido. — oía que decía Sakura, y así lo hizo. Puso su mano entre la espalda de ella y la pared para que las embestidas que le daban no le rebotaran y empezó a entrar y salir rápidamente. Ambos estaban perdidos en su mundo de placer. Ella le mordía el cuello para no gritar y el se callaba sus gemidos, aun que algunas veces pronunciaba el nombre de ella.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de venirse, agarro a la chica de la nuca y le beso profundamente, enterrando sus gritos en la boca del otro. Habían llegado juntos al orgasmo. Estuvo unos segundos mas dentro de ella hasta que noto como a Sakura le temblaban las piernas. Salió de ella quedándose abrazados como si fueran koalas.

—Creo que ha sido unas de las mejores duchas de mi vida. — comentó en su hombro. Deshizo el nudo de sus piernas y salió de su agarre.

—Si te duchas conmigo es evidente que será una de las mejores. — cogió ahora el champú con olor a cerezos y lo vertió sobre su mano, se colocó detrás de ella y empezó a masajear su cabeza, restregando todo el liquido rojizo. Masajeaba con cuidado cada mechón de pelo, como su fuera un peluquero profesional.

—Eres muy brusco. — se quejaba con una mano apoyada en la pared por los fuertes movimientos que le provocaba perder el equilibrio.

—Si no enjabono bien no quedara limpio del todo. — rasco por al rededor de las orejas. Cuando ya estuvo con cinco quilos de espuma en la cabeza, la movió para que quedara debajo de la manguera, dejandola libre de jabón. —Ahora estas bien limpia. — sonrió alegremente provocando un sonrojo a la pelirosa.

Sakura cogió la esponja que había quedado a la deriva en una esquina y miró a Sasuke con malicia.

—Ahora creo que es tu turno de quedar limpito. — sonrió picaramente y lo acorraló en uno de los bordes de la ducha.

Unas semanas habían pasado después de aquello. Habían logrado arreglar la casa y quedar a gusto de los dos. Cada uno había puesto su toque y el resultado había sido satisfactorio para ambos. A Sasuke le ascendieron al rango que le tocaba y le estaban mandando a misiones constantemente mientras Sakura estaba a cargo del hospital.

_Pero aquel día iba a ser un poco especial. _

Sakura se había levantado aquella mañana con unas grandes ganas de vomitar, y llegando al baño se había mareado un par de veces, hasta el punto de utilizar la pared como punto de apoyo y llegar hasta el retrete a tumbos. Vomitó todo lo que había cenado la noche anterior y aún así sus ganas no cesaban. ¿Que le estaba pasando?


	9. Síntomas

Varios meses habían pasado desde el primer mareo de Sakura. Últimamente había tenido demasiadas nauseas y perdidas de concentración, tropezándose con cualquier cosa que no recordaba en su lugar. Tomaba pastillas para las ganas de vomitar y dormía las horas que le tocaban para descansar completamente, pero aún así, esos síntomas no cesaban. Sasuke le decía una y otra vez que dejará que alguna enfermera le examinará, pero como es tan tozuda siempre se negaba a ayudas exteriores repitiendo una y otra vez que ella como curandera, no le pasaba nada.

Así que ahí se quedó la cosa. No discutieron ni hablaron mas de ese tema. La casa se había por fin acomodado a gusto de Sakura. Pintaron las paredes de los dormitorios, cambiaron las moquetas de los salones y compraron nuevos electrodomésticos para la cocina, dejando a un arruinado Sasuke

Para festejar la remodelación, decidieron hacer una pequeña fiesta con sus amigos mas cercanos.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿crees que la sopa de miso sería un buen plato para esta noche? — preguntó Sakura desde la cocina.

—Cualquier plato sirve, no vamos a servirles comida de marqueses. — Estaba poniendo pequeños adornos por el comedor cuando el timbre empezó a sonar. Escuchó varios ruidos de la cocina y maldiciones de su novia. —Voy.

Cruzó el comedor, el gran pasillo, y cuando ya estaba en mitad del recibidor, varias risas y gritos traspasaban la cerrada puerta. Se pensó varias veces en abrirla, pero cuando escucho la tímida voz de Hinata contestando una de sus estupideces, la abrió puerta con pesar.

—¡Sasuke! — gritó el rubio saltando hacía él.

—¿No habíamos quedado a las diez? — enfatizó la última palabra mientras intentaba despegarse de su amigo.

—Si, pero Hinata-chan se ofreció a venir antes y ayudar a Sakura-chan. — miraron ambos a la pelinegra, quien enseguida cogió un color rojizo al tener toda su atención sobre ella. Sasuke suspiró y de un fuerte empujón logro colocar al rubio de nuevo al lado de su novia.

—Sakura esta en la cocina. — cogió la chaqueta de la ojiblanca y se puso a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

—Comida, comida. — balbuceaba Naruto, tirandole la chaqueta en la cara al pelinegro, siguiendo con un hilito de baba a su novia.

—¿Donde crees que vas? — le preguntó con una venita en la frente agarrándole del cuello de la camisa.

—Pero Sasuke... — se quejó poniendo un puchero. El nombrado hizo caso omiso de sus intentos de convención y arrastro a su amigo al jardín trasero. —Oh, ya veo. — rió mostrando todos los dientes y se desabrocho un poco la camisa que se había puesto para esa ocasión. Ante esto, el Uchiha sonrió de lado y se remango el jersey hasta los codos.

—Procura no destrozar nada, baka. — se puso en posición de combate y activó el sharingan.

Por otra parte, Hinata ya llevaba un delantal, ayudando a hacer rollitos de primavera mientras miraba a Sakura de reojo. La pelirosa le había mantenido al tanto de los síntomas que estaba teniendo, ignorando también sus intentos de llevarla al médico. Estaba intentando girar una tortilla, a punto de preguntarle a Sakura por su condición, cuando escucho un quejido. La ojijade estaba a la otra punta de la encimera tapándose la boca y sujetándose como podía con la otra mano. Hinata corrió a su lado y le hizo sentar, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

—Sakura-san...

—No te preocupes Hinata. — le cortó antes de que siguiera ese rumbo de la conversación. — Es algo temporal, se me pasará. — le sonrió a pesar de seguir teniendo esas inmensas ganas de vomitar y volvió a ponerse de pie. — Vamos, tenemos una cena que preparar.

Y así hicieron. Miles de platos con diferentes condimentos estaban alineados en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Sakura cortaba los ingredientes e Hinata se encargaba de freírlos y colocarlos en el plato. La gran mesa del salón ya estaba colocada. Copas de vino, cubiertos de plata, platos de porcelana y servilletas de encaje estaban alineados y perfectamente colocados para cada invitado. El vino junto con las demás bebidas, estaban apilados en una pequeña mesita al lado del anfitrión de la mesa.

—Ha quedado genial. — admiraba aquel salón con un trapo sobre el hombro mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos con una pose relajada.

—Ahora solo tenemos que guardar los platos y arreglarte. — Tras decir esto, Hinata volvió a la cocina enfundando los platos en papel albahal. Sakura suspiró, miró el reloj del salón y la cara se le empalideció.

—Hi...Hinata... — llamó con voz titubeante.

—¿Sí?

—Solo queda media hora para que lleguen los demás.

—¿Estas nerviosa? — cuestionó poniéndose a su lado.

—¡No he elegido que ponerme! ¡Ni que peinado llevar! — agarró a la Hyuuga de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla. — Soy la anfitriona de la fiesta y debo de estar presentable. — sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora y la respiración faltandole.

—Calma. — agarró las manos de la pelirosa y las apretó fuertemente. — Estarás hermosa. — su sonrisa le pareció como la de un ángel, ya que en cuanto las comisuras se doblaron para sonreirle se puso a llorar. — ¿Por que lloras? — rápidamente le ofreció un pañuelo y le abrazo.

—E...s que, pareces tan segura de ti misma. — los mocos se le escurrían y las lagrimas cada vez eran mas y mas. — Soy un desastre, no merezco como esposa. — Enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Hinata y sepultó sus sollozos. Ante esto, la ojiblanca solo podía acariciarle el pelo y susurrarle cosas relajantes. Sorprendida sobre su comportamiento, ya que Sakura nunca era de las que se desmoronan fácilmente o tienen esta actitud tan dramática.

Después de esta escena y de haber guardado todos los platos, subieron al segundo piso. Sakura rebuscaba profundamente en los armarios lanzando la ropa por los aires, gritando que no tenía nada que ponerse. Estaba tan desesperada en encontrar el modelo que quería, que no se dio cuenta cuando lanzó por los aires una tela roja, parándose en las rodillas de Hinata.

Era un bonito vestido rojo. Era ceñido hasta la cintura, ya que después caía en volantas con unos elegantes encajes. Era de palabra de honor, ya que desde el pecho hasta los hombros, la tela era transparente con cosidos dibujos. Era sencillamente perfecto. Se imaginó a Sakura puesta en él y miles de peinados que podría hacerle si no estuviera tan histérica.

—Sakura, creo que he encontrado lo que buscabas. — puso el vestido delante de sus ojos jade, pero en vez de recibir el gesto de felicidad que se esperaba, vio como hacía una pequeña mueca y suspiró.

—Hinata, este vestido es de hace dos años, no creo que me entre.

—Pero no lo sabrás hasta que no te lo pruebes.

—No entrará.

—Sakura...

—He engordado.

—Pero...

—Tengo michelines.

—¡Sakura-san! — gritó enfadada. Arrugó la frente y calmo su respiración. — Deje de comportarse como lo esta haciendo hasta ahora y asuma sus papel de mujer. Va a probarse este vestido y no quiero oír mas excusas. — le ofreció la tela y se sentó en la cama esperando a que la otra se moviera.

—Hinata... — estrujo el vestido entre sus manos y lo dejo en su tocador, dirigiendo sus manos hasta la polera que llevaba puesta, luego, también se saco la pequeña camiseta que llevaba debajo quedando solo en sujetador. Hinata miró, lo que debía ser su plano vientre encontrandoselo ligeramente hinchado.

—¿Has engordado? — preguntó inocentemente, provocando un gran sonrojo en Sakura quien se tapó rápidamente.

—¡Te lo he dicho! — se puso el vestido. Por suerte, cubría parte de su estomago, por lo que no se notaría que tenía unos "kilos de más".

Ya vestida, Hinata le hizo sentar en el taburete del tocador, probando varios peinados hasta dar con el adecuado. Una trenza medio desecha caía por un lado de su hombro. Como tenía el pelo ligeramente largo, los mechones que no logró atar los rizo un poco. Le puso un tono de color muy claro para sus mejillas y le pintó suavemente la raya de los ojos. Para los labios le obligó a que se pusiera un tono de rosa a penas visible junto con el brillo. Y para acabar, unos tacones color salmón que se ataban como si fueran zapatos de bailarina.

Cuando se miro al espejo no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Estaba ella, contemplando su reflejo con una cara incrédula. Parecía una de esas muñecas de porcelana que coleccionaba cuando tenía doce años. Miró a Hinata ligeramente sonrojada, esta le devolvió la sonrisa y le condujo hasta la puerta, alegando en que Sasuke también debería verla.

Ellos aún estaban con sus puñetazos y patadas, olvidando el tiempo que les quedaba para estar presentables en la cena. Sasuke aún no estaba arreglado y Naruto había perdido cualquier elegancia nada mas recibir el primer golpe.

—Chi... — Hinata salió la primera para anunciar la salida de Sakura, pero en cuanto vio el estado de los dos, se comió sus palabras. — ¡Naruto-kun! — le llamó justo antes de lanzarle un kunai a Sasuke.

—Hinata, ¿puedo salir ya? — susurró nerviosa mientras jugaba con uno de los volantes de su vestido. La nombrada paseo la mirada de la escena de los chicos a la persona de Sakura. — ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó cuando vio esa extraña mirada. No espero respuesta ya que salio a la vista de los hombres.

Un Sasuke magullado y lleno de tierra por todas partes, Naruto con la camisa rota y los pantalones chamuscados. Sasuke al verla se le iluminaron los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, una gran roca salió a su encuentro. Naruto por otra parte, estaba teniendo una lucha interna en no encontrarse con los ojos de su novia. Hinata podía ser muy tranquila, pero tratándose de esa ocasión y lo emocionada que estaba, su lado maligno estaba saliendo.

—Yo no sé porque Sakura se ha enfadado tanto. — El rubio y su pareja estaban en la habitación de invitados. Por suerte, Sasuke aún había conservado la ropa de su padre y hermano, y con ello los trajes que se ponían para momentos especiales. Estaba poniéndose los pantalones de Itachi mientras Hinata intentaba domar sus cabellos rebeldes.

—Últimamente ha estado muy rara... — caviló, sin darse cuenta que estaba hablando en alto.

—¿Qué tan rara? — preguntó forcejeando con el cierre.

—Su estado de animo no es el de siempre. Tiene cambios muy repentinos, es como si estuviera muy inestable. — dejó el peine a un lado.

—Sakura-chan nunca ha sido estable. — bromeó el rubio. Al segundo ya estaba quejándose del coscorrón que le había proporcionado Hinata. —Hina-chan... — lloriqueó.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban en el dormitorio principal, sólo faltaban cinco minutos para la fiesta y el pelinegro todavía estaba desabrochándose sus pantalones. La ojijade se estaba retocando lentamente mientras miraba de reojo a su novio.

—¿Qué?

—Eres muy lento... — se giró hacía él.

—No hay prisa. — Intentaba sacar el botón del agujero pero siempre se le escurría el dedo.

—¡Sólo faltan cinco minutos y tú aún no estas listo! — pero no recibió respuesta, solo el sonido del botón y sus dientes crujir. Maldijo internamente y le obligó a que se pusiera de pie. —Uchiha para nada. — se agachó a la altura del cierre del pantalón, oyendo como rechistaba su novio y como ponía leves pucheros sonrojado.

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió. Naruto sonriendo y al segundo sonrojado mientras Hinata se tapaba los ojos con la mano. Sasuke estaba de espaldas a ellos con el pantalón por las rodillas y Sakura agachada frente a el con la cara a la altura de su "amiguito".

—¿Pero que hacéis? — gritó el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta del golpe. — Ya tendréis otro momento para hacerlo, pervertidos. — farfullaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. — Y encima con gente en casa... ¡que vergüenza! — su voz cada vez se iba haciendo mas y mas lejana.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? — preguntó la ojijade con un leve tic en la ceja.

—No lo sé. — su semblante era serio y sin expresión, se quitó del todo los pantalones y en un rápido movimiento se entubo los otros negros. Se puso la camisa y desordeno un poco el pelo. — Listo.

Camisa ligeramente abierta. Pelo desordenado como siempre. Los dobladillos de las mangas sin arreglarse y el pantalón por debajo de la tela blanca. Parecía un Dios griego a los ojos de Sakura, quien tuvo que apartar rápidamente la mirada si no quería lanzarse sobre él ahora mismo.

—¿Vamos? — preguntó Sasuke con la puerta abierta. La chica asintió con la cabeza y cuando iba a pasar a un lado de él, este le agarró de la cintura, teniéndola de espaldas. — Estas preciosa. — le susurró en el oído. Justo cuando acabo la frase el timbre sonó y varias voces se acumularon en el piso de abajo.

Pero eso no frenó el que Sakura se girará, tuviera que alzarse un poco -gracias a los tacones- y le rozara los labios en un tierno beso. El Uchiha le agarró de la cintura para profundizarlo más, pero antes de que las cosas se pusieran mas calientes, la pelirosa le separó con un levé empuje.

—Esta noche seguiremos. — le guiñó un ojo y salió de su agarre, caminando frente a él moviendo las caderas seductoramente hasta perderse por las escaleras.

La primera pareja en venir habían sido Ino y Sai, quienes llevaban varias macetas de flores alegando en que debían de tener al menos un pequeño jardín. Ino comentaba lo bonita que estaba Sakura mientras que su novio miraba con curiosidad el lugar en donde estaban. Luego se presentó Shikamaru solo, explicando que Temari tenía una misión y debía volver a la Villa de la Arena. Chouji ya había avisado en que no vendría, junto con Shino; ahora nada mas faltaban Lee, Ten-Ten y Kiba.

Después de saludarse y acomodarse en los sofás, los chicos estaban comentando sus técnicas y misiones, fardando de quien era el mejor y el mas fuerte; las chicas, por otra parte, habían decidido hacer un pequeño recorrido por la casa comentando que tan bonita había quedado. Al final decidieron hacer una pequeña parada en el gran balcón del piso de arriba.

—Tenéis unas vistas estupendas. — comentó Ino mirando con ojos brillantes la iluminada aldea. Sakura sonrió ante este comentario pero no dijo nada.

—Sakura-san, no le he podido preguntar antes pero... ¿de verdad que esta bien? — Hinata estaba a un lado de ella e Ino en el otro. Ambas pusieron las miradas sobre la pelirosa; una con preocupación y otra con confusión.

—¿Qué te pasa? — cuestiono la rubia mirándola fijamente. — ¿Soy tu mejor amiga y no me cuentas tus problemas? Eres lo peor... — se cruzó de brazos e hincho los mofletes.

—No es eso, Ino-san. — intentó tranquilizar el ambiente pero entre las pocas ganas de hablar de Sakura y lo insistente que era la ojiazul, era imposible.

—No tengo nada grave, pero igualmente te lo contaré. — se giró hacia ellas con mirada decidida. Hinata guardo silencio en toda la explicación, asimilando una vez mas los síntomas que le había contado en su ocasión asociándolos con algún tipo de enfermedad, como la gripe u otra cosa parecida. —... y por eso Hinata y yo estamos tan perdidas, por que no sabemos lo que es.

Ino tenía una ceja levantada, mirando a las dos con cara de desconcierto. Solo con haberle nombrado "mareo" y "nauseas", lo había relacionado todo. Se rascó la cabeza intranquila. Quizás si decía lo que pensaba no se lo iba a tomar bien, pero sabiendo lo cabezota que era su amiga, no se daría cuenta hasta que no estuviera hinchada como un globo.

—Sakura... —la nombrada le miró fijamente. — Esos síntomas son de embarazo...

Hinata grito de la impresión, y entonces cayó en cuenta. Sus cambios de humor, su inestabilidad... ¡claro! Estaba embarazada. Ambas amigas miraron a la Haruno con preocupación, ya que agacho la cabeza ante esta confesión.

—No... no puedo esta embarazada. — susurraba haciendo puños sus manos sobre sus piernas.

—Sakura-san...

—Sí que lo estas, y te apuesto a que te lo debías de oler desde un comienzo, por eso no quería ir a hacerte la prueba al hospital. — dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella. — ¿Te da miedo tener un hijo? — le agarró por los hombros y le obligo a subir la cabeza, encontrándose con aquellos orbes verdes cristalizados. — Sa...

—¿Y si Sasuke-kun no quiere tener hijos? Además, todavía no esta confirmado, sin la prueba de embarazo no se sabrá nada.

—¿Te preocupa eso? ¿Qué Sasuke-kun no quiera un hijo? — la soltó con rabia. — Si Sasuke no quiere tener un hijo contigo, entonces te deberás replantear si de verdad es el hombre de tu vida.

—Ino, no deberías...

—No, Hinata, es la verdad. ¿Acaso estaréis así toda la vida? ¿Como dos amantes que solo se pueden amar en la cama? No Sakura, si él no quiere formar una familia ahora o en un futuro, entonces es que ni merece tener a una pareja como tú.

—Baka, voy a buscar a Sakura. Casi es la hora de la cena. — se levantó del sofá bajo la atenta mirada de todos. — Shikamaru, vigila que este estúpido no le ponga la mano encima a la comida. —Espero a que el Nara asintiera y se encaminó hacía el piso de arriba.

Buscó por todas las habitaciones, cruzando pasillos que ni se acordaba que existían. Estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación que llevaba al gran balcón cuando escucho voces desde el interior. No es que fuera un cotilla, pero los gritos de Ino le decían que no debía interrumpir justo ahora, esperaría a que acabaran. Estaba con la mano en la perilla esperando el momento para entrar cuando escucho un grito fuerte y alto de parte de Sakura.

—¡¿Y qué si estoy embarazada?!

Las manos le empezaron a sudar. El corazón no le producía la suficiente sangre para todo el cuerpo y empezó a empalidecer. La boca se le secó y la vista se le nubló.

—¡Pues haz lo que quieras! — Ino abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con un pálido -mas de lo normal- Sasuke. — Oh, vaya... — susurró al ver el estado de este. — Hinata, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. — La llamada y Sakura giraron sus miradas hacia la rubia, encontrándose con un inmóvil pelinegro.

—Sasuke... — arrastró su nombre, temerosa de que haya escuchado toda la conversación. Las demás se apresuraron a salir de la habitación dejándolos solos.

—E... estas embarazada. — la voz le salía ronca y tartamudeaba. Se acercó lentamente a ella hasta pararse a un metro.

—Sasuke—kun, yo... — bajo la cabeza y empezó a llorar en silencio. — To... todavía no es seguro, pero... — cogió aire antes de seguir. — … lo mas probables es que sí. — lo escucho tragar hondo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza conteniendo las lágrimas. — Yo me haría cargo de él, lo cuidaría... — le dio la espalda, mirando a través del balcón. — No te preocupes, no te pediré nada, así que tranquilo. — le tembló el labio inferior, mordiéndoselo para que las ganas de gritar a llorar se mezclaran con el dolor. — Así que... hasta aq... — unos fuertes brazos le rodearon el cuello sintiendo como su hombro derecho se lee humedecía.

—¿Pero qué dices? — preguntó roncamente. — Yo... yo quiero tener una familia. — Esto pilló desprevenida a Sakura, haciendo que el corazón se le acelerase tanto hasta salirse del pecho.

—Pero yo pensaba que ahora querías dedicarte a hacer misiones y subir de rango. — intentaba mantener los mocos en la nariz y las lagrimas en los ojos.

—Es cierto que quería esperar un par de años mas hasta estar completamente establecido en la Hoja... — esnifo el perfume de su novia. — Pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad de empezar a resurgir mi Clan no la voy a desaprovechar, y menos, abandonar a mi futura mujer e hijos.

La chica giró su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara con el pelinegro. Este tenía un pequeño sonrojo y los ojos cristalinos que junto con la luz de la luna, le hacían verse de un color gris muy clarito. Su respiración estaba descompasada y el agarre hacia ella se estaba haciendo mas y mas fuerte.

—Sasuke-kun... — ambos se miraron fijamente. Sakura aun tenía la cara empañada de lagrimas. El maquillaje se le había corrido ligeramente, así que el Uchiha aprovecho, y con ayuda de sus dos pulgares, le limpio ese rastro. — Te quiero. — fue acortando distancias hasta sentir su respiración y luego sus fuertes labios contra los suyos.

No se sabe lo que paso después, pero la cena se cancelo. Ino había echado a los invitados diciendo cosas sin sentido. Hinata arrastraba a Naruto, quien estaba haciendo pucheros y quejándose de ese cambio de planes tan repentino. Shikamaru solo respondió con un levantamiento de hombros, y junto con Sai, caminaron fuera de la mansión, dejándola completamente vacía y silenciosa.

—¿Como podías pensar que te iba a abandonar con un hijo mio? — preguntó con un chasquido de lengua mientras peinaba con sus dedos el pelo destrenzado de Sakura.

—No lo sé. — alzó la mirada hacía la onix. Luego miró hacia las estrellas acomodando su cabeza encima del regazo del pelinegro.

Sasuke estaba sentado en la pared de afuera del balcón mientras acurrucaba a Sakura en su regazo. Acariciaba su pelo, luego su brazo, deteniéndose cerca de su estomago.

—Espero que de verdad estés embarazada. — acarició la tripa por encima del vestido rojo. — Por que si no, has ganado un poco de peso. — bromeó palpando su hinchada barriga.

—¡Calla! Seguro que lo estoy. Nunca he comido de más y entreno todos los días. — Hinchó sus mofletes, pero se le fue el enfado al ver la cara de entusiasmo del pelinegro. — Mañana iré a hacerme las pruebas.

Y con una cara de satisfacción, ambos se quedaron hablando un poco mas mientras contemplaban las iluminadas estrellas, custodiando aquella luna llena que iluminaba sus caras con un manto blanquecino.

—Te lo dije. — comentó Ino mientras miraba una hoja garabateada. — Te dije que estabas emba... ¿Sakura? — La pelirosa estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior mirando a su amiga fijamente. — ¿Qué?

—¿De cuánto? — preguntó emocionada mientras se subía y bajaba la camiseta.

—A ver... — revisó con la mirada todas aquellas frases innecesarias. — Vaya... estas de tres meses. — miró la tripa de su amiga con recelo. —Eso no esta lo suficientemente hinchado para los meses que llevas.

—No te preocupes. Algunos fetos cogen el tamaño a mitad del embarazo. — se colocó bien la sudadera y se sentó sobre la camilla.

—No hace falta que te diga lo que debes hacer, ¿no? — vio como se colocaba de nuevo los zapatos y se dirigía a la puerta sin contestarle.

Estaba tan emocionada y concentrada en su camino hasta encontrar a su novio, que a varias enfermeras no le devolvió el saludo ni se dio cuenta del llamado de la quinta, quien tuvo que ir rápidamente Ino a explicarle el motivo antes de que entrara en cólera.

Cruzó varias calles de la Hoja hasta dar con la parada que quería: Ichiraku. Podía diferenciar varias espaldas. Una era de un color oscuro hasta el cuello, y la otra completamente azul con el símbolo Uchiha en toda la espalda. Todos ya sabían del presunto embarazo de la ojijade, así que estaban igual de intrigados en saber la respuesta.

—Sasuke-kun. — llamó Sakura desde el medio de la calle. El llamado se giró de golpe, observando la gran sonrisa que llevaba su novia en la cara. En seguida captó el mensaje y saltó rumbo a ella, agarrándola de la cintura y dando vueltas juntos

—¿En serio? — le preguntó una vez que la dejo en tierra. Ella asintió animadamente con la cabeza y la abrazó. La abrazó tan fuerte que podría partirle cualquier hueso. — Lo siento. — la soltó rápidamente al recordar en la situación en la que estaba. La Haruno empezó a reírse por el comportamiento de su novio.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó un rubio que había contemplado la escena desde el taburete.

—Naruto, vas a ser tío. — informó el Uchiha todo orgulloso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? — se le formaron estrellas en los ojos. Estaba a punto de lanzarse para darle un abrazo a Sakura, cuando una palma de la mano se le cruzo en toda la cara.

—¿Donde crees que vas? Sakura no puedo recibir movimientos bruscos, y sabiendo como eres tú, estarás alejado de ella por lo menos a un metro. — advirtió el pelinegro mientras arrastraba al rubio a la distancia que había dicho.

—Sasuke, creo que estas exagerando... — susurró la ojijade con una gota en la cabeza.

—Debes tener un embarazo sano. — le contesto mientras forcejeaba con el rubio.

—Vamos, teme, ¡solo quiero felicitarla!

—Puedes hacerlo desde aquí.

Y así estuvieron un par de minutos hasta que Sakura se cansó de la situación y la vergüenza que le estaban haciendo pasar, y les dio varios coscorrones finalizando la escena.

Desde unos arbustos, alejados de ellos pero lo suficiente cerca para oír, unos ojos albinos miraban a la pelirosa con hambre mientras se relamía los labios y ofrecía una sonrisa torcida.

—Embarazo, ¿eh?

**Próximamente:** _Eligiendo nombre._


End file.
